Sexual Frustrations of a Suicune
by ZYXA12-ReBornX7
Summary: This is the first in the SF series, just read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**This used to be one of my best friend's FanFics. I hope my friend could come back to write them again...**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 of** **A Suicune's Sexual Frustrations**_

 _ **This Series will be anthro, so be forewarned. I don't own Pokemon at all.**_

 **Prologue**

It's a rainy night, and a knocking is heard on the two tower doors of the Palace of the Colliding Storms. On the Rain side, a groggy Lugia gets out of his bed, walking down to his door to see what it is. As he opens the door, he sees no one. Then he looks down, and sees a basket of three sleeping bird Pokemon chicks. A male Zapdos, and a female Articuno and Moltres. Lugia picks up the basket, and runs inside to get the chicks to safety. In the Sun tower, a diligent Ho-oh runs down to her door, and there was a gust of wind, blowing in the northward direction. She sees no one, then he hears crying. She looks down to see 3 crying Cat-Pokemon kittens. Male Entei and Raikou, and a female Suicune. She picks up the basket and runs over to the Tower of Rain, and crashes in. "Brother! I was brought three young Pokemon! What should we-" She stopped to see her brother holding the three young bird chicks. "Isn't it obvious?" he said, with his deep and powerful voice. "We raise them as our own. We can't leave these children to starve..." He said. "But brother..." Ho-oh said, her kimono fluttering in the open door. "We don't know how. We have never done this before..." She said. "Well... Just remember mother and father..." he said. "Treat your young ones like Mother and Father treated us." "Alright then..." Ho-oh said, as she went back to her tower, with the now-sleeping kittens.

 **17 years later**

"Miss Deelia! Is there anything else we can do for you?" Said the large group of boys surrounding me. "Guys... I'm not a goddess or anything... You don't need to treat me like your queen..." I said. My name is Deelia. I am a Suicune, and apparently the last one, according to my adopted mother. I am probably the most popular girl in my school, due to being such a rare catch for every guy in the school. I go to a charter school, as I am also much smarter than most other Pokemon. I was a Straight A student, and that was another reason i was a desirable girl. "Oh... But you are, being the last of your kind... You must be protected!" Said Leonard, a Dragonite, who is the biggest goofball in the school. "Alright boys...knock it off..." Said a voice off to the side a bit. I looked up, and noticed it was Kate, my Articuno cousin, also adopted, but by my uncle. She was pretty much my only actual friend in this school. "Y-Yes miss Kate!" they all said, bolting off. every guy in the school was terrified of her, as she had caused a blizzard during the homecoming game her freshmen year when one of the football players threatened to rape her. "Thanks Kate..." I said, walking over to my Ice-Type cousin. "No prob, Dee. I hate seeing you surrounded like that." She said, proud of how she scared off every guy in the school. "Hey, we should probably get to class, we don't want to be late." I said. "Oh, right!" Said Kate, getting worried all the sudden. She had a perfect attendance record, and she refused to break it anytime soon.

 **After School**

"Groan..." I was beat. I had gym class as my last period of the day, and I hated how tired it made me. "HEY DEE-BAG!" I head. "Oh no..." I thought. I turned around, and there were my two brothers. Seth, a Raikou, and Jordan, an Entei. Both of them were twice my size, and went to a public school. Why in the Hall of Origin where they here?. "Mom wants us to take you home, but first, maybe I should take you out..." Jordan said, picking me up and pushing me against my locker. "Jordan, please don't do this again.." I said, rubbing my left eye, which was already black from yesterday when he did the same thing. "Heh, nah, beating you up is too fun... huh huh..." He laughed with that big dumb brute laugh of his. "Wait." I heard. I looked over, and I saw something that gave me a spark of hope. Drake, a Keldeo, and the coolest guy in the school, walked up to me and Jordan. "What are you doing..?" He asked, looking Jordan in the eye. "I..uhh...I'm about to smack my sister silly!" He said. Man, what a dumb-fuck he is. "Well then..." he said, looking at me. I smiled a little. "Let me help you with that!" He said. Every little spark of hope I had vanished as Drake turned around and socked me right in the gut. "ACK!" I gaged, as Jordan let go of me, and I fell on the ground, clenching my stomach. I was in my period at that time, and I was already having stomach cramps, so having that stupid bastard slug me in the stomach didn't help at all. "Heh... I like you... What's your name anyways...?" Asked my Asshat brother. Before Drake could speak, someone yelled out. "STOP YOU TWO!" It was Kaden, my Zapdos Cousin. "Oh, SHIT!" Said Drake, Jordan, and Seth said, running for their dear lives. Kaden was well known for his electrical shock. He even gave Seth a seizure from his electricity. I felt like My cousins and Lugia were more of family than Seth and Jordan ever were. Kaden came and helped me up. "You okay Dee...?" He asked. "Ngh... What do you think...?" I remarked sarcastically. "Here, I'll drive you home..." He said, walking me out to his car.

 **Back at the Tower of the Sun**

"COUGH! COUGH!" I gagged, laying in bed with my adopted mother sitting in a chair next to me. "Who did this to you sweetheart? This is the third time this week..." She asked. I would rat out Jordan and Seth out in a heartbeat, if I knew he wouldn't rape and or murder me if I snitched. "Ngh...I don't know who it is mom...I don't even know his name..." I lied. I couldn't tell on Jordan. I didn't have the guts to do it. "Well, I'm not standing another second for this. I'm calling the school tomorrow so they can handle it. Like they could, Jordan doesn't even go to the same school... "Unless...you know...you could rat out your brother..." She said. WHAT?! How did she- "Mom...how did you-" I started, then Mother shushed me. "Kaden told me everything..." She said. "Mom, PLEASE don't punish Jordan. He could hurt me, or kill me, or rape me, or-" My mother shushed me again. "You can't be scared of your brother, Dee..." She said. "Mom, you have no idea what he does to me...He actually has attempted to rape me before!" I yelled, starting to tear up a bit. "Well then..." She said, rubbing the back of my purple hair with her wing. "Why don't you exploit your little type advantage..?" She said. "But mom, you always said-" I started, but my mom cut me off. "If you ever feel in danger, you can use your attacks if you must..." She said with that old, wise voice of hers. I knew I had a chance at defending myself now.

 **The Next Day, After School**

I was at my locker, and noticed, no Jordan today. I was so relieved. I opened my locker to get my stuff out, when a piece of paper dropped. I was bewildered at what it could be. I opened it up, and it said "Meet me in the back alley after school today." It said. This had better not be another dumb trick by Jordan, as out mother gave me full use of my water-type arsenal. I went to the back alley after getting all my stuff, and prepping myself for any kind of attack. I looked around. "ALRIGHT! I'M HERE! SHOW YOURSELF!" I yelled. I looked around. Ugh, probably just a prank to make me look stupid. But as I turned around to leave, I saw a shadow leaning in on the alleyway. "Well, so you finally decided to show..." The shadow said. Wait, I recognize that voice. "Grrr...what do you want...Drake..." I said, knowing full well of the Colt-Pokémon's Voice. He walked into the alleyway. "I just-" He started, reaching out to me. I grabbed his arm, locked it behind him, pinned him against the wall, used my Ice Beam attack to freeze my hand into a claw, and held it to his throat. "WHOA!" He yelled, putting his other hand up."You have 10 seconds to explain why you made me come here...:" I threatened. "Wait! Delia! You don't understand!" He yelled. I was about to slit his throat, when he turned around, grabbed both my wrists, pinned me to the wall, and looked me in the eye. "Deelia... I..." He stopped, and just leaned in and kissed me right on the lips. I was disgusted, but...it was a good kiss... so I got into it too. He pulled off. "Look... I... I'm sorry I punched you yesterday...but...I...was trying to get closer to your brother..." He explained, still looking me into the eyes. "I saw how he beat you up every day, and I couldn't take it anymore. So... I decided to get closer, and when he trusted me most, I was going to stab him in the back..." He explained to me. "So... Wait... You... Don't... Think I'm a weakling... Like my brother...? And you were trying to help me...?" I asked. "Y-Yes... I was..." He said. "I... I'm touched... I..." I couldn't take it anymore, I leaned in and kissed him, right on the lips. He actually was the surprised one this time, but he started to realize what was going on. We eventually got our tongues into it, wrestling them for dominance over the other. Eventually, after about 10 minutes, we both came up for air. Afterwards, I shoved him to the ground. and laid down right in front of his crotch. "Deelia...? What are you doing..?" He asked, a hint of fear in his voice. "I told you, I was touched by what you did...so...what better way to thank you than with a reward..?" I said, with a hint of sexiness in my voice. "Umm... Deelia...?" He asked. I unzipped his pants, and pulled out his hard-on. He had a Boner from that? Man he was in for a treat.

"Dee...I.." I shushed him. "Shh...just let me melt all your troubles away..." I said. He stared at me, and made my move. I shoved his cock into my mouth, and he moaned in pleasure. I started to bob up and down, taking every inch of his hard dick. It tasted kinda salty, but it was a good salty. "Deelia...I'm...gonna..." As soon as he said those words, i pulled off and jacked him off. He blew his load onto my face, and I licked it all up. "Deelia... That was... Amazing..." He said, gasping with pleasure. "Well...the fun is only beginning..." I said, pulling his pants completely off, and propping him up against the alleyway wall. "What are you doing Deelia..?" He asked. I pulled my uniform shirtoff. "Giving you a little stripdance..." I said, pulling down my Khaki shorts. I stood in front of him in my underwear. "So...you gonna take that shirt off...?" I said sexily. He took it off immediately, showing his toned chest. Damn, he must have done some training with those three musketeer friends of his. I leaned down and asked him, "Do you want to fuck me now..? Or should I get my underwear off...?" "How about both..." He said, with a devilish grin. "Sounds fine to me..." I said, pulling my panties mid-thigh. I positioned my Pussy (Which, in my opinion, was perfect, with its blue shade and the little purple tuft of hair right above it) right above his manhood, and asked, "Ready...?" "Born ready..." He assured. I plunged down onto his dick, moaning with pleasure. "Wait." He said, gabbing my hips. "Where was your hymen..?" He asked, very suspicious. "Oh... I broke it myself during my freshman year with one of my cousin's toys..." I said, remembering that particular event, where Kate tried to show me how to use sex toys. "You mean that Zapdos kid who nearly killed us..?" He asked. "No, his sister..." I said. "Oooh.." as he was getting off track, I started to grind my pussy a little onto his dick. "Getting a bit off track are we...?" I asked, grinding a bit harder. "Rgh... A little..." He moaned. "Well, how about we get back on track then...?" I said, starting to bounce faster on his boner. "Oooh... Deelia... You're soooo... Perfect..." He said, his lips quivering. By this time, my panties were down to my ankles, so I just kicked them off. Eventually, Drake started to moan louder. "Deelia... I'm... Gonna... Cum..." He said, trying to push me off. I grabbed his legs and forced myself down. "No! Cum inside me!" I said. "WHAT?! But you will get-" He started before I stopped him. "Who cares?! I will gladly carry your little colt if I have to.. just fill me to the brim with your seed!" I yelled. "Alright...here is comes..." He said. I felt his Cock twitch, and then my womb just filled right up with his juice. I screamed in pleasure. Afterwards, I pulled out, with no cum dipping out (Very impressive on Drake's Side) I noticed he still had a boner. "Still hard...? Huh, I thought you were virgin...guess not..." I said, unclasping my bra, letting my C-cup breasts out of their prison. I went down to his dick, and put it right between my gams. "You ever done a titfuck before..?" I asked. "I...uhhh..." He said, blushing a little. "That's ok, you're in for a real treat then..." I said. I started moving my breasts up and down on his hard-on. "Ooh...Deelia...it feels.." He started. "Please, call me Dee..." I said, still going up and down with my massive mounds. "Oh...Dee...I'm...about to..." He started, but then, he let loose his spunk all over my face. I licked it all up, loving every second of it., we then laid next to each other, panting from that amazing wank we just had. "No one... *Pant...* Finds out about this..." He said. "Especially the other swords of justice..." He said. "Done... I don't need my mother to know about this, or especially Jordan, or we're both done for..." I said. "Maybe we could do this again NOT in an alleyway some other time..." He said, smiling at me. "Yeah... Maybe..."

 _ **2 Favs and part 2 is as good as done.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Part 2 of Sexual Frustrations of a Suicune._**

 ** _I'm actually really proud of this story, probably a personal favorite of mine, anyways, I hope you all enjoy! :3_**

 **The next day**

It was Saturday. I sat on my toilet, waiting for my pregnancy test to come out. "Come on...hurry up..." I said, rubbing my pussy to calm myself down. I was doing a pregnancy test, to make sure I wasn't carrying Drake's kid. I waited for the little thumb-shaped device to do it's thinking. Then, the screen on it lit up, and showed a negative sign. "Phew..." I breathed a sigh of relief. I felt sweat building up on my forehead. That was probably the most terrifying experience of my life, but it's over now. I got up, and left the bathroom. "Took you long enough..." I heard a very high pitched voice say. I jumped, looking around to see who or what said that. I then noticed Amber, my Moltres cousin, sitting on my bed. "Amber, what the FUCK are you doing on my bed?!" I yelled, obviously feeling like my privacy was violated. "Your door was open..." She said calmly, kicking her legs back and forth. "Grr...get...out of...my room!" I said, clenching my hands in anger. "Why...it's your mom's tower, not yours..." She said, with that stupid smug look on her face. Amber was probably the most obnoxious of everyone in my family, including Jordan. She had this high pitched voice that I hated so much, she had no concern for personal space, and worst of all, she was a lesbian, so she was always hitting on me, considering I'm not directly related to her. "Amber..I will scream rape if you don't beat it..." I said, getting ready to mow her down in a heartbeat. "Fine..." She said, standing up to walk out, but as she was at the doorframe, she looked back. "If you don't mind me telling your mother about that little 'play session' you had with that bastard horse..." She devilishly muttered, giving me a smug look. How the fuck did she know about that?! "Grr... You little bitch... I oughta..." I started, stomping towards her. "Ah... Ah... Ah... I'll scream 'rape' if you so much as touch me..." She said, patting me on the cheek. "Grr... Fine... What do you want you stupid bitch..." I asked, ready to give her anything to keep my sex with Drake quiet. "Hmm... Let me think..." She muttered, and then she shoved her hand down my High-shorts. "gasp..." Of course, the stupid lesbian bitch wanted to do me like Drake did. "I want YOU to have a little "session" with me. No complaints, and no remorse..." She said, looking me dead in the eyes. "F-f-fine..." I said, pulling her out of my shorts. "But just this ONE time...deal..?" I asked. "Done" She said, moving over to my bed. "You are so lucky mom took Jordan and Seth to their Boxing practice..." I said, stomping over to her, pulling my shorts and shirt off. She took her jeans and Tank-top off, showing she wasn't wearing any underwear. "Come here, Dee... I want to take your bra and panties off, my little slutty kitty..." She said, motioning me to her. "Grr...fine..." I resentfully said, stomping over to her and getting in the bed with her. She unclasped my bra and let my tits out of them, watching them bounce a bit. She then pulled off my panties, exposing my perfect pussy to her. "This is so embarrassing..." I muttered, covering my cunt from her. "Ah ah aaaah..." She said, waving her finger back and forth. "I want to see that pussy-cat pussy of yours..." She said, grabbing my wrist and pulling it away. She got her face closer to my pussy, and she looked up at me. "That horse-boy is lucky. You have such a perfect cock-sleeve..." She said, touching my pussy. She then flipped us into a 69 position. She started to suck on my pussy, which caused me to orgasm immediately. "Well, what a little pussy-wussy, cumming right on contact with your womanhood..." She said, rubbing my clit. Man, for a half-ass lesbian, she wasn't bad. I realized we were in a 69 position for a reason. I then shoved my tongue into her pussy, immediately causing her to cum. "Hmm...and I thought I was the "pussy-wussy"" I said, rubbing her clit. "Ngh...you learn..ngh...fast...little pussy cat..." She said, obviously impressed. "But the fun...isn't over yet..." She said. She then grabbed my shoulders, and threw me against my pillow, and spread my legs. "I want to try something I haven't done with my girlfriend yet..." She said, lying on her back, and pushing her pussy against mine. "Ngh..." I groaned. She wanted to grind on me?! She started to thrust her pelvis, tribbing her hot womanhood with my cold, wet one. "Oh...yeah.." She said, obviously in a ton of pleasure. I was also in a crap ton of pleasure to. This was WAY better than Drake's Dick. I realized that, well...maybe being a lesbian wasn't as bad as I thought. I grabbed her legs and yanked them closer to me. "EEP! DEE!" Amber yelled, obviously surprised. I Got on top of her and grabbed her legs again, spreading them out. "Maybe I had a change of heart..." I said, starting to dry-hump her pussy with mine. "Deelia! I..." She started, I shushed her. "Cum for me, my pretty little phoenix..." I said, humping her harder. "Dee...I'm...gonna...HRG!" She groaned, blowing her love juiced all over my stomach. "Good girl..." I said, before falling on my side, passing out.

 **A couple hours later**

I woke up, looking around. I wondered where I was, and then I remembered, it's my room. I looked down, and realized I wasn't naked and wet anymore. I was in my pajamas, and there was a note on my bedside table. I picked it up and opened it up. "Hey Dee, sorry for blackmailing you. I just wanted to have a bit of fun. I was never going to tell you mom. You know I love you too much to do that. So, to apologize, I invited a special someone over. -Amber" A special someone...who- As soon as I thought that, an arm grabbed around my chest. "EEP!" I turned around, and saw who it was. "Hey beautiful..." It was Drake! "Drake... How did you...?" I began, but then he shushed me. "Your cousin told me everything..." He said, rubbing my dark blue crown. "So... you're bi I guess..." He said, looking me in the eyes. "Drake... I... If you don't want to be with me anymore... That's-" I began, but her put his hand on my mouth. "I don't care about that, my water princess... In fact... It makes you a bit sexier..." He said, going for a kiss. I let him go for it, and we ended up making out. After we finished, he took his shirt off, and I took mine of too, but then I remembered something. "Wait." I said, going for my bedside drawer, and I pulled out a pill, and showed it to Drake. "What is that..?" He said, looking at it. "Pregnancy protection. Sneaked it out of my mom's room. She has been seeing some other legendary Pokémon, so she bought a ton of these. I just happened to grab one..." I said, popping it into my mouth, and swallowing it. "Alright, now let's go.." I said, pulling my pajama pants off.

 **10 minutes later**

"Oh...Drake.." I said, moaning in pleasure. We were both naked and he was thrusting into my womanhood, doggy style. He spanked my well-rounded ass, and I quivered in pleasure, trying not to cum to early. I loved the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of my womanhood, and I'm sure he felt the same. "Grr...Dee...I'm...gonna..." he said, and I yelled at the top of my lungs. "DO IT! I WANT YOU TO FILL ME UP! I WANT YOU'RE HOT SEED INSIDE ME!" I yelled. Ok, maybe I was overdoing it, but it was enough to push Drake over the edge. I felt that familiar warm liquid fill up my womb. Drake kept thrusting in, even while ejaculating, and it felt stellar. Once again, he pulled out, and no leaking cum. Still Impressive on Drake's side. "Pant...pant...still amazing...as always, my little water princess..." He said, rubbing my purple hair. "Little? I'm 2 inches taller than you!" I said, reminding him of his smaller-than-average size. "Yeah...right..." He said, a bit depressed, but then he grabbed me and pinned me down. "But I'm stronger than you, so I have all the right to call you little!" He said, touching my armpit. "Drake...what are you-" I was about to ask, but then he started tickling me. "Who's the dominant one here?" He asked playfully. I was laughing my guts out. "Stop it! Your-SNARF! about to make me pee!" I said, writhing in his arms, still naked and my breasts jiggling every movement I made. "Who's dominant?!" He asked, still tickling me. "YOU ARE! YOU ARE!" I said. I actually peed, and it got all over my bedspread. He stopped tickling me. "Ooh.. Sorry Dee... I..." He began, seeming really sorry about my sheets, but the I shushed him. "It's fine. I was about to wash them anyways..." I said. I snuggled up to my man, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you..." I said. "I love you too..." He said, we made out one last time before he got up, got his clothes on, and left. I looked at the pee stain on my bed. "Sigh...and I just washed these..."

 ** _And there we have it. Let's go for 4 favs for part three. Also, comment if you like the bi thing, and if you do, I'll bring it up again in future installments. Alright, Bye guys! ^_^_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Suicune's Sexual Frustrations, part 3**_

 _ **OK, so I KNOW I said 4 favs would get pt. 3, but a friend of mine gave me an awesome idea for a chapter, and I HAD to do it, so 4 favs for part 4, instead.**_

 **The next day, at school**

"Groan..." I was beat. I had sex twice last night, and it was showing. My legs were tired, I was tired, my pussy burned beyond belief and I could barely stand up. At least me and Drake agreed to a sex-free date tonight, which would give my pussy a break at least... "You...okay Dee..?" Asked Kate, worried about my well-being. "You seem really out of it..? What happened last night?" She asked, looking me in my baggy eyes. "Groan... I'll tell you what happened... Ngh... Your dumb-ass sister came in and-Ngh... Blackmailed me into having sex with her..." I explained, really tired out. I also had to wash my sheets again after peeing all over them from when Drake tickled me to beyond the distortion world, so I was up until midnight trying to get my whiz out of the fabric so that Jordan wouldn't tell everyone that I'm a bed-wetter. "Well... She is a piece of work, although she is good at what she does... I still have sex with her sometimes, cause she is so good..." Said Kate, spacing off a bit. "Yeah, she is pretty good. Thanks to her, I'll probably do more girls now because of her... But Arceus Christ... My pussy burns..." I said, rubbing my womanhood, hoping to get some relief. I then noticed Drake coming up to talk to me about something. "Hey, Dee!" He yelled, running towards me. "Umm...hey Drake..." I said, wondering why he was here. "Hey, Dee, I... Uh..." He started, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Me and the Swords of Justice are going on vacation for a week, for training...so...I won't be here for a while..." He said, looking a bit upset. "Look...I'm sorry I have to cancel our date tonight... So... Yeah... Sorry..." He said, walking off. Our date is _cancelled?!_ Fantastic... "Of all the rotten luck..." Kate said, watching from the sidelines. All the sudden, a monstrous amount of other kids ran past us. As I leaned over to get a better look, someone ran into me, and I fell face first onto the school tile. WHACK! "OOOW!" I screamed in pain, and looked up to see who the sorry sap who shoved me was. It was Leonard. He would never touch me. Ever. Something was up. "Leonard!" I yelled, holding my now bloody nose. "Sorry Deelia, but I gotta run, the Emotion sisters are here!" He said, running off, laughing that snorty laugh of his. "WHAT~?! THE EMOTION SISTERS~?!" Yelled Kate. "EEEEEEEEEK~! Come on Dee!" She screeched, yanking my arm away from my still dripping nose. The Emotion Sisters are made up of a Uxie, Mespirit, and an Azelf. They are a girl's pop group that are famous across the entire country, as their father, Arceus, a descendent to the original creator, is also the Emperor of our country. "Ngh... What's the big deal? they're just a bunch of pretty-girls who only care about money and fame..." I groaned, as Kate dragged me along. "Who CARES?! They're HERE!" Kate screamed, still yanking me across the school.

 **In the Gym**

We finally got to the gym, and EVERYONE in the school was in there. We couldn't even get to the doors. "Aww...come ON!" Kate complained. She started stamping her feet in impatience. All the sudden, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Half-expecting Drake or Amber, I turned around. It was a girl, with an old burgundy hoodie on with the hood up over her eyes, a pair of old Khakis like the kind they make us wear for our, and a very expensive looking bracelet, which I swear I seen before. "Umm...may I speak to you...in private please..?" She said, with an obviously fake voice. "Umm..." I wasn't sure I should follow her or not. I looked over to where Kate was, and notice she was just mowing through the wave of fans like a knife through hot butter. "Sure...why not..." I said, hoping to get away from the music-crazed fans. I walked with this girl until we got to the library, which has not been touched since we got computers three years ago at this school. The girl took me into the history section, and looked right at me. "I saw you get pushed over by that really awkward kid , and...well...here..." She said, holding up the hand with her bracelet on it. The bracelet glowed, and all the sudden, my nose had stopped dripping. "Umm... T-Thanks..." I said, staring at the bracelet. "No problem..." She said. "What is your name, anyways..?" She asked. "Umm...Deelia...with two E"s..." I said. she started to turn around to leave. "Wait!" I said, running to her. "Who are you...?" I asked. She looked left, then right, then behind her, then over my shoulder. "Promise you won't tell anyone..." She said, a serious look on her face. "Cross my heart..." I said, doing the "Cross my heart" gesture. "Alright then..." She said, reaching for her hood. She pulled it off, revealing pink hair, and a red gem on her forehead. Wait...was that... "Mespirit...? Of the Emotion sisters...?" I asked. Mespirit looked at me. "Shhhhh..." She shushed me, and pushed me back into the history section. "People can't know I'm here, or I'll get swarmed!" She said, a look of fear in her eyes. "What the fuck are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out in the gym with your fancy-pants-prissy sisters?" I asked, obviously a bit annoyed by her presence. "Look, I know how you feel about me and my sisters. I can read minds, you know. And I just wanted to show that...well...I'm a bit different..." She said, stroking her left arm. "I never wanted to be famous, but my sisters pushed and pushed me. I didn't have a choice...and..." She stopped. I looked her into the eyes. "Wow...you aren't the spoiled brat I thought you were..." I said, stroking her right arm. "Look...why don't you come to Origin Manor today to spend the night..?" She asked. Origin Manor is the residential home for the emperor and his or her family, and it is very hard to get invited there, let alone to a sleepover with the emperor's kids. "I...uhh...I'm flattered...but..." I stopped myself. I didn't have anything planned tonight. Drake did cancel on me, so I had nothing better to do. "On second thought...why not..." I said, smiling a bit. "Really?" She said, a bit bewildered. "All the cat Pokémon I ever met always seemed like an arrogant type, so I wasn't expecting a yes.." She said, still a bit weirded out. "You think I'M arrogant..? Look at my brother, Seth. He refuses to talk t anyone who isn't an electric-type..." I started. We both laughed. "I like you...your different from everyone else..." Mespirit said, folding her arms across her chest. "So...see you tonight...I guess.." She said, pulling her hood up and walking outside, hoping no one would see her. "By the way..." She looked back, smiling. "The name is Neyla..." She said before walking back into the hallway.

 **After school, At the tower of the Sun**

"WHAT?!" Yelled Kate as I was packing up my cute little sleepover bag with all my stuff. "They INVITED you to a SLEEPOVER?!" She yelled, stomping her foot in jelousy. "Not FAIR! I wanna GO!" She sounded like a spoiled child. "Look, just don't touch any of my stuff, alright? And do NOT antagonize Jordan, kapeesh?" I asked, looking at her with a serious look. "Kapeesh..." She said, still a bit jealous. I walked out to the front entryway from my room (Which, for the record, is 10 floors up from the main door.). I made my way outside, feeling it start to rain. Good thing I was wearing my Sweater out. I saw Kaden in his old pickup, waiting for me. "You ready for your "Girl Party"" He teased. "Stop it, alright. Just because I'm going to a sleepover with other girls, doesn't mean I'm going to start acting like one." I asserted. "Ok, miss grumpy, off to Origin Manor I guess.." He said, starting up the old truck up.

 **Origin Manor**

I walked up to the huge white building, noticing how HUGE the door was. I saw a knocker. I used it to bang on the huge door. I heard footsteps inside, and a very large Pangoro in a very nice suit opened up the door. "Ahh...you must be Mistress Deelia... right this way..." he said, Opening the door wider. I walked in, and the Pangoro closed the door. "I am Bucksworth. I am the manor's live-in serviceman. May I take your coat, miss Deelia..?" He asked, holding out his huge hands. "Umm...sure..." I handed him my jacket. "Thanks, mister Bucksworth." I said, walking up the stairs Bucksworth pointed me up to. I saw a room labeled: "Girl's Room" I knocked on the door. I waited a few seconds, and Neyla opened the door. She was in a beautiful pink night gown, something I don't think even my mother and my uncle could afford combined. And here I was, dressed in some stupid pajama pants with my favorite anime characters all over them with just a plain white T-Shirt. "Deelia!" she said, giving me a hug. "Umm...hi...Neyla..." I said, feeling a bit weirded out. "Come in!" She said, pulling me in by the arm. She closed the door, and I noticed Uxie painting her nails, while Azelf was filing hers. They both looked up. "Who is THIS scrub? Why is SHE here?" Asked Uxie, who had a much higher voice than Amber's by far. "Yeah, why did you bring a PEASANT girl in here, Nayla..?" Azelf snapped, pointing her file at me. "Grrrr... You two don't know how to be nice to people do you..." Growled Nayla. "I'm sorry, Deelia. This is Jade, the Azelf, and Alice, the Uxie, who have NO MANNERS!" She yelled at them. "Well, excuuuuuuse us for wanting to stay clean without this peasant girl's filth getting into our room!" Jade said, going back to her nails. "Ugh, come on, Deelia, let's go to the guest room." She said, opening her door, and storming out. I just followed her. "Ignore them, they're just spoiled by our father..." She said, still a bit pissed off. "Oh yeah...isn't your father the emperor..?" I asked, walking with her. "Yeah...But don't be friends with me because I'm in a position of power, alright..." She said, looking at all the doors we pass. "Don't worry, I won't" I said, looking her in the eyes. "Ah, here we are..." She said, opening a beautiful ornate door. When I looked in, I saw two white beautiful beds, each with a canopy above them, ornate bedside tables, two dumbwaiters, and a flat screen 90 inch TV. "This is a guest room?!" I asked, looking around. "This is better than my mother AND uncle's rooms combined!" I said, looking at the beds. "Are you SURE these are okay to sleep in? They look so neat..." I asked. "It's okay." Neyla said. "We don't have Bucksworth on standby for nothing, right?" She said. "Yeah...but..." I started, looking around. "Yeah, my mother's tower is nice...as she is considered a deity amongst the people in our village, but this is CRAZY!" I said, looking around in Amazement. She grabbed the TV remote, and plopped onto the bed on the left. "Wanna watch a movie or something?" She asked. "Umm... S-Sure..." I said, sitting gently onto the large king-sized bed. Neyla flipped on the TV. "Sometimes, I come in here myself for some... Erm... Private time..." She said. "But...that's not important... let's watch whatever's in.." She said. She flipped to the Disc input, and turned on the DVR next to her bed. But as soon as she did, what appeared on the screen surprised me. It was a lesbian scene with a naked Mighteyenna and a half-naked Latias Went at each other in the 69 position. "YIPE!" Screamed Neyla, turning off the DVR as fast as she could. She blushed like crazy, and eventually, she turned into her pillow and started crying. I walked over to her. "Neyla, what's wrong..?" I asked, rubbing her back. She looked up. "Alright, you know my secret! I'm a dumbass lesbian!" She said. "You probably think I'm weird now...don't you.." She said, looking up. "Neyla...umm.." I started. "Umm... I'm actually bi~..." I said, blushing and smiling understandingly. She looked up. "Y-You are...?" She asked, wiping the tears out of her eyes. I nodded. She looked at me for a few seconds, and she started to lean closer. I realized what she was doing, so I just went for it. I leaned in and kissed her. Eventually, we started to make out. We got our tongues into it as well, wrestling them for dominance. After about five minutes, we came up for air. Neyla then got really close to my face. "How do you feel about lesbian sex~?" She asked, a bit of sexiness in her voice. "Not the first time I've done it..." I said, remembering my experience with Amber. "Well then..." She said. She then jumped me and pinned me onto her bed. "How about we have a bit of fun~?" She said. I liked where this was going. She started by molesting my breasts. "Groan..." I moaned with pleasure. She started to rub my nipples through my shirt with her thumbs. "Ngh... You... Dirty... Oh... Whore..." I said, winking at her."Oh...I'm a whore now..?" She asked. The then turned around, and pulled off her nightgown, showing she had no underwear. She then proceeded to pull my pajama pants and panties off, throwing them off the bed along with her nightgown. "Suck me dry, Pussy cat.." She said lustfully. I couldn't resist. I went and dived right into her pussy. To show her dominance, She went hard into my pussy, and started grinding down on my face with her ass. "Go on..." She said, still grinding her pussy onto my mouth harder. "Lick me clean..." She said. After about ten minutes of this, I came. I exploded into Neyla's mouth, and in return, she did the same. Her cum tasted a bit sour, compared to the spiciness of Amber's cum. Neyla then flipped onto my side. "How can we see those beautiful mounds with this bland shirt on..?" She said, tearing off my shirt, then unclasping my bra, throwing both in the same pile as my pants and her nightgown. She then spread my legs, and pushed her Womanhood up against mine. "I'm gonna start grinding, and you're gonna like it..." She said, sound more and more dominant as this whole scene went on. We started grinding our pussies together. "Ooh...yeah.." She moaned, thrusting her pelvis harder and harder. After about twenty minutes of moaning and the best sex I ever had, Neyla yelled "I'm... Gonna... Cum~...!" "Let's... Do it... Together~...!" I said. We then both yelled out as our pussies exploded juice onto each other. Afterwards, we laid in the same bed and snuggled together, still naked. "Deelia~...?" She asked. "Yeah~...?" I replied. "I want to do this again sometime..." She said. "Maybe at your place...?" "Well... My boyfriend is out of town... So, why the heck not?" I said. We then fell asleep in each other's arms. Outside, however... two girls were peeking in a cracked door.

 **Outside the guest room door**

"Ugh... Why does she have to be a lesbian?" Asked Alice, disgusted by her sister's tribbing of a peasant girl. "Well... It can't be helped, if we tell anyone, they will think we're lesbian too so... Were kinda stuck." Said Jade. "Ugh... Let's just go back to bed." Said Alice, walking back to her room. However, Jade just stared, rubbing her clit in arousal.

 _ **And CUT! That one was probably my favorite chapter yet! Like I said, part four comes with 4 likes. BYE! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yay! Time for part 4 of SFoaS! I love this story so much. I hope you all do to! Enjoy! :)**_

 **Prologue**

I spent the rest of the week going to school, getting home, then either going to Neyla's house or inviting her over to mine, and we always ended up having sex. Neyla and her sisters ended up going to my school, and no one would ever stop swarming them, even during classes. The only one the other people at the school avoided was Neyla, as she always pushed everyone away, while her sisters accepted the love with open arms. Drake was home too, and whenever he saw me with Neyla, he would do some stupid act to try and impress her. She seemed to show no interest in him, but that didn't stop him. Anyways, on with the story, I guess.

 **A week later**

I walked into school, looking around, noticing a ton of banners with the word "Homecoming!" Written across them. Was it really homecoming time already? I wasn't expecting homecoming to be so soon. I walked through the hallway to my locker to get my stuff. As I was getting my math book, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, and it was Neyla. "Hey, Dee!" she said, seeming in a pretty good mood. "Oh, hey Neyla." I said, closing my locker. "You see the homecoming banners?" I asked walking with her to class, as we both started our day with math. "Yeah..." She said, a bit upset. "What's wrong..?" I asked, wondering why she was so down. "It's just that... It's homecoming. A girl can't take girl, and...well...you know.." She said, referring to the fact that she was lesbian. "Well..." I started, but she cut me off. "And I bet you're taking that boyfriend of yours..." She said, obviously upset. "Well...just go with the flow, and maybe you can have fun that night without a date.." I said, trying to make her feel better. "Yeah...maybe..." She said.

 **After School**

I was at my locker, stuffing my gym clothes into my locker. I still hated gym, but it was a bit more fun with Neyla in it with me. I closed my locker, and turned around, and saw a massive body right in front of me. It grabbed me and shoved me up against my locker. I looked up. "Jordan..." I said, trying to get myself out of this situation my struggling. "Heh...hey Dee-Bag... It's time for your weekly beating...huh huh..." He laughed. I stuggled. "Hey!" I heard a voice, and I looked over Jordan's shoulder. Drake. He walked up. "Beating up your kid-sister again..?" He asked, glancing over, and winking at me. "Uhh...yeah...? You wanna sock her again?" He asked, moving a bit to the side. "Oh don't worry...I'll hit someone..." He said, cracking his knuckles. He walked up to me, and drew his fist back. I clenched my eyes shut. I opened up one eye, and Drake turned around, and roundhouse kicked Jordan right in the face. "GAH!" He yelled, falling back and landing flat on the tile, clenching his face. Drake then grabbed drake by his boxing jersey, and pulled him close up to his face. "Don't. Ever. Touch. My girl. Again." He said, throwing him back on the ground. Jordan got up, backing away very quickly. Drake glared at him, and Jordan took off running. Everyone cheered for Drake for chasing off my older oaf of a brother. "Got your revenge finally..." I said, rubbing my sore arm that Jordan caused by holding onto me. "Yeah..." He said, looking awfully smug. "Now that that's out of the way...I was wondering...umm..." He said, twiddling his foot. "Would you like to go to Homecoming with me...?" He asked, looking me lovingly in the eye. "Drake...I..." I started, about to say yes, but then I noticed Neyla, a bit off to the side, seeming a bit upset. "Drake...I would love that more than anything..." I said, seeing him smile. "But...I cant...I have plans with Neyla that night..." I said, looking over at Neyla. She looked up and smiled at me. "Oh...alright then..." He said, looking really disappointed. "I'm really sorry, Drake, but it's really important to Neyla..." I said. "Well...if you already made plans... It's fine." He said. "I'll just go with Amber instead. Is that fine...?" He asked. "That's fine..." I said, totally O.K. with him going out with my cousin. "As friends...of course..." He said. "I said it's fine, Drake..." I said. We hugged each other, said goodbye, and he walked off. I walked over to Neyla. "Deelia...I..." She said, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm touched...I...thank you..." She said, starting to cry. I hugged her, trying to comfort her as we walked outside. "Wait..." She said, rubbing her eyes. "We don't have plans tomorrow night..." She said, really confused. "Figure something out then. I'm sure you can come up with something..." I said. "Hmm..." Said Neyla, thinking. "I GOT it!" She said, snapping her fingers. "We could have a sleepover at your place!" She said, pretty excited. "Umm...I don't know...I'll ask my mom..." I said, not sure of her idea. "Also...ask if I could also invite some of my friends?" She asked, giving me her cutesy-puffy-sad face. "Alright...sure..." I said. She hugged me, said goodbye, and ran to her limo, where her sisters and Bucksworth were waiting for her.

 **At the Tower of the Sun**

I got inside, and threw my backpack on our dining room table. "MOM!" I yelled, looking for her. I looked at every floor, eventually getting to the top floor, where her room was. When I got to her room, I heard moaning. Huh..? I opened her door. "Mom?" I asked, and then I saw probably the weirdest, and I have to admit, probably the sexiest scene I had ever seen. My mom was grinding her pussy with a Giratina's, while the Giratina used her tentacles to pleasure both of them. "DEELIA?!" My mom yelled, obviously surprised by my sudden entrance. "GAH!" I slammed the door shut, leaning against it and sitting down. My mom had a GIRLFRIEND?! What were those pregnancy protection pills for then?! After about ten minutes, my mother opened the door, and looked down. "Deelia...come inside please..." She said, going back into her room. I followed her, and I noticed she was fully clothed, along with the Giratina she was with. "Deelia...this...is my girlfriend...Athena..." She said, holding the Giratina's hand. "Wait..." I said, realizing who this Giratina was. "Empress Athena...?" I asked, squinting a little. The Giratina looked me into the eye. "Yes..." She seemed a bit ashamed. This Giratina was Empress Athena, Emperor Arceus's Wife and queen. "Why for fucks sake are you grinding with my MOM?!" I yelled, obviously feeling a bit betrayed by my own mother. "And are you cheating on the EMPORER?! And your DAUGHTERS?!" I yelled, concerned for Neyla's sweet little heart. I don't think she will like to hear about THIS. "Sweetheart..." Athena said, rubbing my face. "Arceus and the girls already know about this..." She said. WHAT?! Neyla KNEW about this?! "Then...mom...what were those pregnancy protection pills for?!" I asked. "Deelia, honey...I bought those for you..." She said, looking me dead in the eyes. "What...?" I asked, bewildered. "Why..?" I hoped she wasn't going to say what I thought she was going to say. "I know your having sex with that Keldeo boy..." She said, rubbing my arm. "Wh-what...?" I asked. "How..?" "Amber DID tell me...but...she knew I was ok with it, so..." She started. Amber already SNITCHED?! That little... "Wait, WHAT?!" I yelled. "You're OK with it?!" I asked, a hint of happiness in my voice. She nodded. "Sweetheart, I'll always be Ok with it as long as you love him..." She said, smiling. "Umm...would you also be ok of I was...erm...Bisexual...?" I asked, looking away in embarrassment. "Yes, sweetheart, that's totally fine...I mean, look at me. I have a girlfriend...Which reminds me, who is the lucky girl anyways...?" She asked, looking into my eyes. I noticed Athena glanced over to me, confirming she knew the answer. "Umm..." I said, pulling at my shirt collar. "N-Neyla..." I said, half expecting Athena to yell at me. "What?!" My mom said, looking over at Athena. "Our daughters are doing each other?!" She said. Athena nodded. "Well..." My mother said, rubbing her forehead. "I guess that's a bit coincidental..." She said. "Alright, you have my blessing..." She said, rubbing the top of my head. "What? Your sure..?" I asked, a bit bewildered. "Sure...as long as Athena is alright with it..." My mother said, looking over at the dragon-type demon Pokémon. "I'm fine with it..." She said. "Great! you have full permission, sweetheart!" Said my mother. "Oh mom, that reminds me..." I said, remembering Neyla's request. "Neyla wants to know if she and a couple of her friends could have a sleepover tomorrow, Is that fine...?" I asked. "Hmm...Isn't Homecoming tomorrow..? You have been looking forward to that all year..." She said. "I know, but Neyla couldn't get a date...because...you know..." I motioned to Alice, implying that she was lesbian. "I see...well, I see no problem with that." She said. I hugged her. "Thanks mom!" I said, running to my room to go give Neyla a call. "Cute girl..." Said Athena. "Who's the father...?" She asked. "Don't know... She's adopted..." My mother said. "I see...now...where were we...?" Athena said suggestively, pushing one of her tentacles down my mother's kimono to her pussy.

 **The next night**

"Knock! Knock! Knock!" They were here! "I got it!" I said, running to the door. I opened it up. It was Neyla, and a few other Pokémon that seemed a bit familiar. "Hey Dee!" She said "Hey!" I said, giving her a hug. "Come in!" I said, letting all the other girls in. We eventually all settled in my room. "Alright, everyone!" Said Neyla, getting everyone's attention. "This is Deelia, she was kind enough to let us sleep over here tonight, so, Deelia, let me introduce you to everyone!" She said, walking over to the Meloetta. "This is Melody, She is pretty popular in the music world, but she's a bit shy..." Said Neyla, holding her hands on Melody's shoulder. Melody was blushing and wouldn't make eye contact. Neyla moved onto the girl who was a Pokémon I had never seen before. "This is Diana, a Diancie. She is probably the best singer out of everyone here, besides Melody..." She said. "Hi, Deelia!" She said, she seemed pretty positive. Melody still wouldn't make eye contact. Neyla moved over to the Shaymin girl. "This is Shay. She is pretty famous in the film business. She actually won a Golden Zoroark!" She said. The Golden Zoroarks are the most prestigious Movie awards, hosted by Dusk Zoroark himself, the most renowned actor of all time. "Wait...I saw your Land by Night, Sky by Day movie!" I said. "I loved that movie!" Well, it was more of an anime movie, but that was amazing, the lead character was voiced by Shay, and here she was, in my room! I actually realized the pajama pants I had on were covered in her character. I looked down and blushed in embarrassment. "Wow, you did? That's great!" She said, looking at my pajama pants. "Man..you must have REALLY liked it, or else you wouldn't have those on..." She said, laughing to herself a little. "Don't embarrass her Shay..." Said Melody, finally speaking up. Man, her voice was even higher than Alice's. "It's fine" I said, putting my hands on my pant legs. "I'm actually a bit flattered that you're here..." I said. Neyla finally moved onto the Latias girl. "This is Tia, Also an actor in the film industry. Wait a minute. "I've seen you before..." I said. Neyla blushed a little, then I remembered. This was the Latias girl in that movie Neyla almost showed me by accident. "I'm guessing Neyla showed you my lesbian movie by accident..." She said, leaning back. She obviously thought she was the coolest one in the room. "N-no..." Said Neyla... twiddling her fingers. "It's fine, Neyla...I'm actually happy you almost showed my best movie to her." She said, kicking her legs into the air a little. "Well...that's everyone... should we get-" Neyla started, but then my door flew open. "DEE!" It was Kate. Why the fuck was SHE here?! "DEELIA! Why aren't you at Homecoming?!" She yelled, shaking me by my shoulders. "Umm...Kate...?" I said, pointing to the group of girls behind her. She turned around. She saw who all the girls who were staring at her were. "EEEEEEEEEK!" She screamed, her inner fangirl taking over. "Come here, banshee girl..." I said, dragging her outside, and closing the door behind us. "Kate...these are my new friends, and I don't need them to think I have a weird family, alright?!" I said, holding onto her shoulders. "Are you KIDDING ME?! You have some of the biggest names in there!" She said, having a Geek-fest. "Look...Kate...please act professional for five seconds...alright...?" I asked, giving her a very stern look. "Alright, fine..." She said. We walked back in. "I'm sorry about that... This is my cousin, Kate...She's...a bit eccentric." I said. "Meh, I deal with thousands of screaming fans a day, its completely fine..." Said Diana. "I'm sorry to ask...but..." Kate started. Kate, you had better not... "Can I join in on this sleepover please?! Pretty please?!" She said, giving a sad, cute look. "I'm so sorry, she's Just-" I started, but Tia put her hand up, shushing me. "Meh, it's alright, the more the merrier I always say, right girls...?" She said, looking at the other girls. They all just nodded, even Melody. "Alright...fine..." I looked over at Kate. "You can stay..." I said through my teeth, a little bit irked. "Yay! I'll go get my stuff!" She said, running next door. I just sat on my bed and exhaled in frustration. "It's fine, Dee..." Said Neyla. "I have been wanting to meet your family anyways..." She said, rubbing my back. "I know..." I said. About 5 minutes later, Kate came in her nightgown, and sat right next to Melody.

1 hour later

"Truth or dare, Tia?" Said Diana, looking at the red dragon-type. "Hmm...Truth..." She said, Leaning back on the wall. We were playing truth or dare, and we had been going for a good half-hour. "Have you...ever kissed a girl?" She asked, giggling to herself. "Are you fucking with me? THATS your question?" She said, looking at the diamond Pokémon. "GAH!" she said, face palming herself. "I blew it..." She said. Everyone knew the answer to that one, even I did, and I only saw 5 seconds of her movie. "Alright...Deelia! Truth or dare?" She said, staring at me. All we had done is truths the whole time, so I decided to mix it up a bit. "Dare..." I said with a smug look on my face. Everyone gasped. "You don't do dare when it's Tia's turn..." Melody whispered to me. "Shush, music girl!" Tia snapped. "Hmm..." She said, thinking for a second. "I dare you...to make out with Neyla!" She yelled. "Everyone just looked at me and Neyla. We exchanged really bored looks. "Easy." We both said, and we leaned in and made out with each other. Everyone gasped. We eventually got our tongues into it, wrestling them for dominance. We finished after about two minutes. "What?!" Said Tia. "B-b-but..." She stutterd. "Me and Neyla have had sex before, what makes you think a kiss would be so bad?" I asked, now I had the smug look. "Now...let's see..." I said, carrying on with the game. "Diana. Truth or Dare?" I said, looking at the pink and purple-clad girl. "Hmm...since you decided to mix it up. Dare..." She said, folding her arms. "Alrighty then.." I said. That kiss with Neyla made me super horny, so I came up with something a bit more lewed than I should have. "I dare you to take your shirt and bra off..." I said, folding MY arms. Everyone just said "Ooooooh..." and looked at Diana. "Hmm...you got guts kid...I like you..." She said. She stood up and took off her silky sleeping-blouse, and unclipped her bra, exposing her larger than normal purple breasts. "Done..." She said, sitting down. Man, she did NOT want to lose. "Hmm...Kate!" She said. "Yeah...?" My cousin asked. "Truth or dare...?" She asked. "Dare...no question about it!" Said Kate. "Hmm...Get naked..." She said. Everyone just stared at Kate. "Hmpf...that's IT?" She said. She got up, and took off her nightgown, showing off her pink underwear. She untied her bra first, letting it her breasts free, then she pulled down her panties, exposing her completely. "There!" Said a now-naked Kate, sitting down. "Hmm...Shay!" She said. "Dare..." Said shay, not even needing to hear truth or dare. "I dare YOU to get naked..." She said. "Done." Shay said. She stood up, and pulled down her exercise shorts, and pulled off her tank top. She then untied her bra and panties, showing off her completely naked body. She then sat down, and looked around. This went on for about 20 minutes, until everyone was naked. It was then MY turn. "Hmm..." I thought. I then looked at Tia. "Tia..." I said. She looked over at me. "Truth...or dare...?" I said. "Dare..." She said, getting on all fours. "I dare you to have sex with Shay..." I said. Shay looked over at me, then at Tia. "Hmpf...Shay?" She asked, looking at the hedgehog Pokémon. "I'll do it if you're really desperate..." Said Shay, pulling a Tia and leaning up against the wall. "Grr...you filthy slut..." Growled Tia. "You want to not get kicked out, beg for me to have sex with you..." She said, giving Tia a sexy look. "Grrr...iwantyoutohavesexwithme..." Said Tia, very softly and quickly. "What..?" Said Shay, picking at her ear. "Grrr...i...want...to...have...sex...with you..." Said Tia, a little louder and slower. "Can't hear you..." Said shay, rubbing her pussy to tease Tia. "I WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU!" She yelled. "If really want to..." She said, crawling over to Tia. "Lay on your back..." Shay said. "Yes...m'lady..." She said reluctantly, getting on her back. Shay then straddled her face and got into a 69 position with Tia. Before Tia started licking Shay's pussy looked over at me. "Grrr...I dare you to have sex with Diana..." She said. Apparently, truth wasn't a choice anymore. Shay then started grinding her pussy onto Tia's mouth. I looked over at Diana. "You wanna do it...?" I asked her. She then leaned in and kissed me. We started to make out. Eventually, everyone was having sex with someone. Shay and Tia were still 69ing each other, Melody and Kate were fingering each other, and me, Diana, and Neyla were doing a 3-way pussy grind. This massive gangbang went on for hours

 **3 hours later**

It was about midnight. Everyone had eventually just passed out from the massive amounts of ecstasy, except for me and Tia, and we were grinding our pussies together really hard. "Ngh... Your pussy... Is so wet... And so cold... But sooooooo goooood..." Said Tia. We kept grinding and grinding. "Rgh...I'm...gonna...cum..." I said, grinding harder. "So... Am... Ngh... I..." moaned Tia, pushing harder as well. "AAAAAAAAAAGH!" We both screamed at the top of our lungs, blowing our love-juice all over each other's naked bodies. "*Pant...* *Pant...*" We were both so tired. "I'm sorry... *Pant...* We started on the wrong foot..." She said, rubbing her breasts against mine. "*Pant...* *Pant...* It's fine... *Pant...*" I said. We both kissed, and then we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Part 5 of Sexual Frustrations of a Suicune**_

 _ **Yay! part 5 of SFoaS, Hope you all enjoy! :D**_

 **Later that same night**

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. "Pst, Deelia..." I heard. I rubbed my eyes, still tired. I realized I was still naked, after that crazy night i had with all the other girls. My eyes finally adjusted to the dark, and I looked up "Kate..." I said, annoyed at my cousin. "What is it...?" I asked. "Could you do me a favor...?" she asked, obviously wide awake. "Ugh..." I groaned, looking over at the digital clock on my bedside table. "It's 2 in the morning Kate..." I said, super annoyed at her. "I know... I know..." She said, trying to sound apologetic. "But i need you to go to my room next door and get something for me..." She said, positioning me to sit up. "What is it... exactly...?" I asked, standing up. "I need you to go and get my double dildo out of my room, please...?" She asked, giving me her "Pleeeeeease" look. "Thats...why you woke me up?!" I asked, super annoyed at my avian cousin. "Please..? I promised Melody I would get it and use it with her... Pleeeeeeease? I don't want go out in the rain" She asked, giving me puppy eyes. "Fine..." I said, grabbing my bathrobe off my bedframe and sliding it on. "I'll get your dumb sex toy...stupid bird..." I complained, going out my door. I walked down the 10 flights of stairs to the main floor, praying I wouldn't wake up Jordan or Seth. I finally got down to the front door, and went right outside. I then looked around. Crap, Kate was right, it was raining. I ran through it as fast as I could, trying to stay as dry as I could. And i know it's weird, but even though I'm a water-type, I HATE rain. I eventually got to the other tower and got in. I shook my purple hair a little to get water out of it. I then looked up, and saw the exact layout of my mother's tower, minus the fact that it was dark blue instead of scarlet. I then noticed on the 11th floor that the light was on. Why was it on...? I then remembered that Homecoming ended an hour earlier, and Drake had taken Amber to keep himself company. She must have just gotten home and was getting ready for bed. I then remembered my original goal. Get Kate's stupid dildo, then get out, as fast as I could.

 **10 floors later**

I got up to Kate's room by going up 10 more flights of stairs (Thank Arceus I'm on the cross-country team), and went inside. I noticed her double dildo right on her bed. Why was it- never-mind. I grabbed it, and left her room. Just as a was about to go down to the door, I heard amber moan. "Ooooh...yes...fuck me harder..." I heard her moan. Was she screwing with someone she met at the dance. My curiosity got the better of me. I snuck upstairs and lined my back up against Amber's door, and listened in. I then heard something that made me really pissed, and nearly broke my heart. "Grrrr...Amber...your pussy is sooo...goood..." Drake. That cheating bastard. I was about to bust in and strangle both of them, but then I realized. I could turn this to my advantage. I leaned in and saw what they were doing. Amber was riding Drake cowgirl style, moaning and groaning in pleasure. I snuck in and leaned against her wall, watching the whole scene unfold. "Grr...Amber...I'm...gonna...cum..." He moaned, warning Amber. "Don't worry...I stole one of Deelia's protection pills...it's fine..." She said. "Alright...here...it...comes..." I saw Drake stop thrusting into Amber, and Amber moaned in ecstasy, as I'm sure drake filled her up with his seed. "Well...this is an interesting scene..." I said, my arms folded and tapping my foot. Their heads both jerked towards me. "DEELIA!" They both yelled in horror, obviously sweating in fear. "How long have you-" Drake started, backing up on Ambers bed. I decided to play the angry girlfriend. "You...cheating...whore..." I said, stomping towards him, acting as pissed as I could. "I give you my pussy...I give you my breasts...I give you my first time-virginity...and you do THIS with my cousin..." I said, holding him by his chest fur. He looked terrified. I then broke the act, and smiled as sexily as I could. "...and you didn't even invite me..." I said, pulling off my robe, and kneeling down in front of his manhood. "Umm..." He stuttered. I grabbed his dick, and started jacking him off. "Shh..." I shushed him, going a bit faster. "Just let me do my thing..." I let go of his dick, and wrapped my breasts around his dick. I then looked up at amber, who was still dumbfounded. "What are you waiting for? Come here and give me a hand!" I said, going up and down on his dick. She just did as I asked, and came over and pushed her tits up against mine. "Ohh.." Drake said, moaning in ecstasy. "This is WAY better than just one of you..." He said, and even though that was a bit of a bastard thing to say, I kinda had to agree. We both just started going up and down on his dick. After about ten minutes, Drake finally spoke up. "I'm...gonna...cum...girls..." He groaned. He then shot his head back in ecstasy, his seed then exploding and landing on mine and Amber's face. We just licked it up. "I wanna try something..." I said. Amber and Drake just stared at me in confusion. I then grabbed Amber and forced her down. I then sat on her face, grinding my pussy on her face. "Eat me out, you fiery bitch..." I said. She just obeyed me, and started to eat me out. I then looked at drake, who was jacking off to us. I then leaned forward, and spread Amber's pussy for him. "What are you waiting for..? Her pussy is ripe for the taking..." I said, rubbing her clit. Drake then just went and drove his cock right into her womanhood. Amber groaned, and I ground harder into her pussy. Eventually, me and drake leaned in and kissed over Amber. We then pulled apart, and Drake held my cheek. "I'm sorry...ngh...I did your cousin behind your back...ngh..." He said, still in ecstasy. "It's fine...pant..I actually just had sex with...ngh...about five famous celebrity's...so no big deal..." I said, feeling an orgasm coming on. "I love you..." Drake said, rubbing my cheek. "I love you too..." I said, we then all just blew out our essence, having the most intense orgasm any of us ever had. We all just sat there for about five minutes, just taking in as much of the pleasure as we could. Then amber got up, pulled out off of Drake, grabbed me, and threw me on my back, and just payed on top of me. "My turn, pussy cat..." She said, grinding our pussies together. She looked back at Drake, and he knew exactly what to do. He grabbed his cock and slammed it into my womanhood. "GAH!" I screamed. Drake then thrusted faster and faster, while Amber grinded our pussies together harder and harder. I would have to say, wit was probably the best sex I ever had. After about twenty minutes of this, Drake's dick started twitching in my pussy. "Girls...It's...coming..." He said, retting ready to blow his load. "Wait! I haven't taken my pill! Outside! Outside!" I yelled. Drake pulled his dick out, and started to jerk off. He then blew his load onto both of our pussies. "Ohh...Drake..."Amber said, spasming as she reached her orgasm. We just sat there for about five minutes, taking in the pleasure we just experienced. Then, I remembered why I was there in the first place. "Oh, right...umm...hey guys, I gotta go...I told Kate I would get her double dildo while I was here like an hour ago, so...I have to go now..." I said, standing up. Drake stood up as well. "Thats fine, baby." He said, giving me a quick kiss. "You know, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me, sweetheart..." He said, rubbing my purple, luxurious hair. "Thank you...umm..." I said. I picked up the dildo and ran out the door. "Bye guys!" I yelled, running down the stairs. "You know..." Amber said, "She's a really good girl, you got lucky with her..." She said, rubbing his back. "Hey..." He said, looking Amber in the eyes. "You know how tomorrow is her eighteenth birthday...?" He asked, looking a bit exited. "Yeah...? Why..?" She asked, a bit curious. Drake then reached into his pants on the floor, and pulled out a little velvet box, and opened it in front of Amber. "Drake..." She said, looking at him. Inside was a Sapphire and Gold ring. "I think I'm going to propose to her tomorrow..." He said, closing the box and putting it back in his pants pocket. "Drake...thats wonderful..." She said, holding his arm. "I was going to go and do it tonight...but...well...you know.." He said, rubbing his forehead in embarrassment a bit. "Yeah...but who knows...since her birthday is tomorrow...you could take out for dinner or something and propose there..." Amber suggested, getting her panties and bra back on. "Not a half bad idea..." He said, giving Amber a hug. "Thanks Amber." He said, standing up and getting his underwear on. "No problem...and...be good to Deelia..alright..?" She asked.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hooray! part 6! :)**_

 **The next day**

I woke up at about 7, and I looked around, seeing everyone was gone. They must have left early. I kicked off my covers and sat on my bed. Today was my eighteenth birthday. As soon as i sat up, I heard a knock on my door, and I heard it open. My mother opened the door, and peeked in. "Happy Birthday, sweetheart..." She said. "Thanks mom..." I said, reorienting myself to face her. She walked in, with a little present in her talons. She sat down next to me and gave me the present. I looked at her. "Go on, sweety, open it..." She said, Looking at me lovingly. I just looked down and pulled the paper off slowly and carefully. I eventually got to the box, and I opened it up. It was a little golden bag, and I realized what this was. "No...way..." I said, pulling up the bag. "Sacred ash?" I asked, pulling the satchel open. "Mom, this stuff is so rare...are you sure...?" I asked. Sacred ash had the ability to grant any wish, but only to a sincere and true-hearted Pokemon. "I'm sure, sweetheart, anything for your eighteenth birthday..." She said, giving me a hug. "Thanks mom..." I said, hugging her back. "Anyways, I have to go get your brothers up, get ready for school, and have a great day..." She said, letting go of me.

 **After school**

I had just closed my locker, and I turned around, and I saw a massive body. I looked up. "What the fuck do you want, Jordan?" I asked, looking up at my hulk of a brother. "Hey Dee-ba- I mean, Deelia..." He said. He never called me by my real name, something was up. "Look...I'm...sorry I have been a jerk to you the past eighteen years..." He said, looking to his left. I looked over, and I saw Drake, giving him a nasty look. Jordan then looked back. "Look, here, just take it." He said, giving me a present. He then walked away. I looked down at the present. I just opened it and looked inside. It was a silver bracelet. I guess he felt bad about all the times he smacked me. I then walked over to Drake, putting the bracelet on. "So...did you see what just happened..?" I asked, staring at my boyfriend. "Yeah, change of heart, huh...?" He said, giving a smug look. He must have threatened Jordan to be nice to me on my birthday. "Anyways...you wanna go and do something tonight..?" I asked, putting my hand on his arm. "Actually..." He said, putting his hand in his pocket. "I was wondering if you wanted to meet the other Swords of Justice..." He asked, staring lovingly at me. "And then, maybe... we could go get something to eat for your birthday...?" He asked, clenching something in his pocket. "Umm...s-sure.." I said. I always wondered what kind of people the Swords of Justice where. "Great...can you meet me at Origin Manor..?" He asked. "Origin Manor..?" I asked, a bit confused. "Don't you remember? The Swords of Justice are the guardians of the royal family." He explained. "Oh yeah..." I remembered. The Swords of Justice have defended the royal family since before recorded history, so of course they would be at Origin Manor. "Umm...I can't meet you there...I uhh.." I blushed a little, a bit embarrassed. "I uhh...can't drive..." I said. I never passed my driving exam. I actually almost killed myself and my instructor when I was sixteen, so I never got my license. "Pft...your eighteen and don't have a license..." He laughed. "Look, just pick me up, alright." I said, a bit annoyed. "Yeah, yeah..." He said. We kissed, and said goodbye.

 **Later that night**

We were in Drake's dad's car. We just pulled up to Origin Manor, and he pushed the intercom at the gate. "Yes...?" I heard Bucksworth on the other end. "Bucksworth, it's me, Drake..." Drake said, holding the talk button. "Ahh, master Drake, please come inside." Said Bucksworth. The gate then opened up, and we drove in. As we got up to the manor, Drake turned to the left instead of pulling up to the manor, and we drove for about 2 minutes. We eventually got to a small castle like-building. "Wow..." I said, looking at the castle. "Nice place..."I said, amazed by the castle. "Yeah, but it's nothing compared to the manor..." He said. I looked back at the manor. "That's true..." I agreed. The castle was nothing compared to the manor. We just got out of the car and went up to the castle door. "Now..." Drake said, a bit worried. "The other swords can be...a bit...erm...weird..." He said, warning me. "Aww... they can't be that bad..." I said, knocking on the door. We waited for about twenty seconds, and then a tall bear of a Pokemon answered the door. "DRAKE MY BOY!" He said with a bit of a Scottish accent. Holy hell he was loud. He then grabbed Drake and gave him a bear hug. "Hrg...Mike...Please..." Drake croaked, gasping for air. Mike then dropped Drake, and then the large Pokemon looked over at me. "And who's THIS pretty lass?" He said, kneeling down to my height. "This is Deelia, the girl I have been telling you about..." Said Drake, getting his breath back. "Ah...so you're finally introducing us to your little girlfriend." He said. "Deelia, this is Mike, my uncle, and he's a Terrakion." Said Drake, introducing me to his uncle. "Come in! Come in!" He said, motioning us both in. We both went inside, following Mike. We eventually got to a small living room, and me and Drake sat down next to each other. "I'll go get Drake's parents." Said Mike, going upstairs. "Soo..." I said, tapping my fingers together. "I'm guessing HE is the weird one..?" I asked, looking at my boyfriend. "Yeah...He's a bit off..." He said, looking up at the mantle atop the fireplace. I looked up too, and I saw a few pictures. I noticed there was just pictures of Drake. "You're an only child...?" I asked. He nodded. "I'm actually adopted..." He said, looking down. "What...? You're...adopted...?" I asked, a bit surprised. He nodded. "My parents where killed in a forest fire when I was a child..." He said. He actually started to cry a little. "Sniff...I never even got to say goodbye to them..." He then started to cry his guts out. I rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. "It's fine...I'm adopted too...I actually never met my parents...I was left on my mother's doorstep as a newborn with my brothers..." I said, trying to make him feel better. "Sniff...really...?" He asked. "Yeah..." I said. "I mean, at least you look a little like your family..." I said, referencing that my mother is a bird. "Yeah..." He said, and we eventually just started to laugh. After about five minutes, Mike came down with two other Pokemon. One of them was a blue, tall Pokemon. The other was a feminine, green Pokemon. "Deelia, this is Cain, He's a Cobalion, and my father..." Said Drake, pointing to the blue Pokemon. "...And this is Viridi, a Virizion, and my mother." He said, pointing to the green Pokemon. "Nice to meet you both..." I said, smiling at them. "No, the pleasure is all ours!" Said Viridi, smiling sweetly at me. "Yes, Drake has talked so much about you." Said Cain. I blushed a little in embarrassment. "It's nice to meet you!" Said Viridi.

 **About an hour later**

"What?!" I yelled, laughing my guts out. "He broke his horn doing what?!" I laughed. "Moooom..." Groaned Drake. "He got into a fight with a Swinub girl when he was six, and she smacked him so hard, his horn snapped clean in half." Viridi said. "Mooooom..." Drake groaned again. "What did you DO to her?!" I asked, still laughing my guts out. "Oh, hey, I forgot, we have a reservation at a restaurant! We should go." Said Drake, obviously trying to get away from his mother before she told more embarrassing stories. "Alright, alright…" I said, wiping the tears from my eyes. I stood up, and walked over to Viridi and Cain. "Thanks for everything Mr. and Ms. Justice." I said, shaking Cain's hand. "It's fine, see you kids later…" He said. We just went outside to get to the car. "Some family…" I said, holding his hand.

 **At the restaurant**

We got to the restaurant, and we walked up to the front desk, to the Furfrou running it. "Umm…I have a reservation under the name "Justice" for two…" Said Drake, linking his arm with mine. "Hmm…" Said the Furfrou, looking through a reservation book. "Ah, yes, mister Drake, follow me…" She said, picking up two menu's and moving into the main room. Drake pulled me along into the room, following the Furfou woman. We eventually got to our table, and we sat down. "Please, take your time." Said the Furfou. We just sat there, looking at the plates. "So, Deelia…" Said Drake, fiddling with his tie. "Have you ever thought about your future..?" He asked, seeming very serious about his question. "My future..?" I asked. "Yeah….I mean…you are eighteen now…" He said, reaching around in his pocket. "You need to think about college, maybe your job in the future….and…erm…" He said, blushing a little. "Nevermind…" He said, pulling his hand out of his pocket. "It's nothing…" He said. I just picked up my menu and looked for what to eat

 **Later that night**

"Urp…" I burped a little. That was probably one of the best meals I had ever had. "Hey…erm….Deelia…" Drake asked. I looked over at him. "Yeah..? What is it Drake?" I asked. He put his arms across the table, and grabbed my hands. "Deelia…we have known each other for a year now…" He said, staring lovingly into my eyes. I just stared back. "I know you have about ten other relationships…so this is probably going to be the hardest decision you have ever made…" He said, letting go and standing up. What was he doing..? "This question has been burning in my heart for weeks…and…this is my birthday present to you…." He said. He then dug into his pocket, pulled something out, and kneeled down in front of me. Wait…was he…? "Deelia…" He said, showing a beautiful velvet box, and opening it up, revealing a sapphire and gold ring. "Will you marry me…?" He asked, looking me excitedly in the eyes. He wanted to marry me?! I was freaking outside. "Drake…I…" Everyone who ever loved me just rushed through my head. Kate, Amber, Neyla, the other girls, my mind was just freaking out. But…Drake was probably my best friend, and I loved him too. I made my decision. "Yes…" I said. He looked up at me, giving the happiest look I had ever seen him with. "Yes, yes, YES!" I said, hugging him. "YES! I WILL marry you!" I yelled. We then kissed each other. We then looked around, and everyone in the restaurant was applauding. I looked back at him. "I love you…" I said, looking him lovingly in the eyes. "I love you too…" He said, looking at me lovingly in the eyes as well. We then kissed one last time.

 **An hour later, back at the Tower of the Sun, on the top floor.**

I knocked on the door. "Mom…?" I leaned in, seeing if my mom was busy. She was at her mirror, working on her makeup. "Yes, what is it sweety..?" She asked, looking back. I motioned Drake inside. Hey mom…I…erm…we…have something we have to talk to you about." I said, holding my left hand behind my back. "Sure, Deelia…What is it…?" She asked. I looked at Drake, and then my mother. I then pulled my left hand out from behind my back, revealing the sapphire ring Drake gave me on my ring finger. "Oh…Sweetheart…" She said, putting her talon over her mouth. "Mom…" I said, pulling Drake closer. "We're engaged!" I said, smiling at her. She just stared, bewildered that her baby girl was engaged. "Sweetheart…I.." She said. She then sat on her bed and started to cry her guts out. Me and drake sat on either side of her. We both rubbed her back, trying to make her feel better. She then sat up and looked at me, and rubbed her talons across my face. "Sweetheart…I knew this day would come…but not this soon…" She said. "You kids grow up-Sniff…so fast…" She rubbed her eyes. "Sniff…you have my full approval sweety…" She said, giving me a hug. "Thanks mom…" I said, hugging her back.

 **Half an hour later, at the bottom level of the tower**

"WHAT?!" Yelled everyone in the room. I had invited everyone to the tower. Neyla, Kate, Amber, Kaden, Seth, Jordan, Tia, Melody, Diana, and Shay were all there. "You're engaged?!" Yelled Kate. I nodded, holding Drake close to me. "Wow…" Said Seth, who I hadn't heard speak in 5 years. "Umm…really…thats…really nice.." Muttered Melody. "Me and Drake are getting married in half a year, and I want you ALL there!" I said, smiling as happily as I could. "Really?" Asked Tia. I nodded. "You are all my best friends, and I would love to have you all there for our special day…" I said, giving Drake a quick kiss on the cheek. "Alright…well…that's all…See you wall at school tomorrow…" I said. Everyone got up and went their own separate ways. Drake got up to head home, and I grabbed his arm. "Oh no you don't…" I said. "What do you mean…?" He said, a bit confused. "We're gonna have some fun before you go…" I said, running with his arm still in my grasp. "Whoa! Slow down!" He said, as I yanked him up ten flights of stairs up to my room.

 **15 minutes later**

"Oh, Drake…" I moaned. I was riding his cock cowgirl style, him thrusting up into me while I rested my hands on his toned chest. "Fuck me harder! I want more of your cock!" I yelled, bouncing along to his thrusts, rubbing my clit, and my tits jiggling with every bounce and thrust. We then changed positions to doggy style, and he started to thrust in harder, and deeper. "Oh, FUCK!" I yelled, my eyes rolling into the back of my head. He just kept thrusting harder and harder, his cock rubbing against my walls. "Drake…I'm…gonna…cum…" I moaned. That just made him want to thrust harder. He went much faster, causing my juices to spray all over his legs and my bed. "Fuck, you're still so tight…" He said, thrusting even faster. We then changed positions again, with him on top, and me spreading my legs. "FASTER!" I yelled. He complied and went even faster. "Deelia…I'm…gonna…cum…" He groaned. "Fill me up, my sexy pony…" I said, holding onto the back of his neck, rubbing my fingers through his orange hair. "I took my protection…It'll be fine…" I moaned. "Alright…" He said. He then yelled, spraying his load into my womb. Thank Arceus I took that pill, or I most certainly would have gotten pregnant. He shot so much inside. After he finished, he pulled out, and once again, no leaking seed. He still had it. We then just laid in bed together. We then kissed eachother. "You know we can't stop living with our parents until we get married…right…?" He said, rubbing my beautiful purple hair. "I know…but…we can still see each other during and after school…" I said, giving him a kiss. "I love you.." I said, rubbing his orange hair again. "I love you too…" He said, rubbing my purple hair again. We then fell asleep in each others arms.

 ** _Hooray! Probobly my favorite chapter so far. Anyways, I have decided to change the chapter policy a little bit. for every one hundred views, I will write a chapter. Anyways, Bye :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Part 7 of SFoaS! Already at 700 views? wow, that's crazy. Thanks so much for sticking with me this far ^_^**_

 **The next day**

I walked into the school doors with Neyla, a bit spaced out. I wasn't paying attention to anything. I actually walked into Neyla by accident in my dazed-off state. "Whoa! Deelia!" She said. I didn't respond. I was too happy over getting engaged last night. I was just so excited to get married in a few months. Then I felt someone slap me right across the face. "Ow!" I yelled, looking over at Neyla, who had taken her elbow-glove off and used it to smack me across the face. "Snap out of it, Deelia!" She yelled, putting her glove back on. "Oww...you didn't have to hit me..." I said, rubbing my cheek. "Yes, I did, you wouldn't respond to ANYTHING I did to you!" She yelled, finally getting her fingers into their proper place in her glove. "Look...I'm sorry, alright..? It's just...I'm excited to get married, alright..." I said, dazing off again. Neyla then grabbed me and shook me by the shoulders. "Deelia!" She yelled. I snapped back to reality. "Sorry...It's just...I'm just really excited..." I said, thinking about me and Drake's future. "Well, at least pay attention in class if you're not going to pay attention to me, alright?" She asked, looking me in the eye. "I know, I know..." I groaned. We then got to our lockers, and I opened Mine up to get my stuff for math. We then heard yelling a few lockers down. We peeked off to the side of our locker doors, and saw who it was. It was Raiden Shade, a Darkrai, and Liana Luna, a Cresselia, fighting (As usual). "Grrr...I wish you would stop trying to molest me every night!" Yelled Lia, in her light, brittish accent. She was from another country, so her accent was enough to distinguish her. "Grr...and I wish you weren't so freaking uptight!" Yelled Rai. "Ooh, look at me, I'm the sexiest jerk-hole ever" Mocked Lia, doing that puppet thing with her hand and doing the deepest voice she could. "Oh, look at me, I don't know how to have any fun." Mocked Rai, doing the highest voice he could, trying to mimic Liana's accent and swaying his hips like a pretty-girl. "Ooh...I cant believe I'm your stupid bitch!" Yelled Lia, slamming her locker shut. "And I cant believe you're the most uptight wench in this entire school!" Rai yelled, slamming his locker. They then stomped off in opposite directions. "Wow..." Said Neyla, obviously baffled at the way those two yelled at each other. "Why are those two even still together...?" She asked, looking at me. "I have no clue. Maybe their fighting is what brings them together..." I said, scratching my head in amazement. I wasn't sure why those two were together still, either. they always just yelled and fought, and never ever even showed remote interest in each other, minus the fact that they make out whenever they aren't yelling at each other. "Why don't we just ask them what's up, don't you have second period with Lia..?" I asked, looking at my best friend. "Yeah, and you have third period with Rai, maybe you could talk to him..." Neyla said, looking at the mirror in her locker, trying to fix her hair. "Alright, sounds like a plan." I said, closing my locker.

 _ **Alright, I'm going off the formula a bit, and I'm going into Neyla's head for this part. Let me know what you guys think. :)**_

 **2nd period, Study skills.**

I just sat there, looking over at Lia, working on whatever the crap she was working on. I eventually went over to talk to her. "Hey, Lia..?" I asked. She looked over. "Oh, it's miss pop-star..." She said with probably the most sarcastic tone I had ever heard that didn't come from Alice. "What the fudge do you want...?" She asked, putting down her pencil, and turning her chair towards me. "Look, I saw you and Raiden fighting in the hallway this morning, and I was wondering... Why are you and him still together if all you ever do is bitch at each other...?" I asked. She just stared at me. We just sat there, and eventually she spoke up. "You really want to know why..?" She asked, twiddling her pencil she picked up somehow without me noticing. "It's because, well, yeah at school me and him never stop fighting, but that's because...well..." She started, blushing a little. "I kinda like it how he tries to be the dominant man...I mean...I like being the submissive one..." She said, looking up at the ceiling, blushing and swooning. "All...right then..." I said, turning around. Man, this chick was friggin' weird.

 **3rd period, English**

I had finished my essay for "To Kill a Chatot", and I looked over at Rai, just sitting there with headphones in his ears, pumping music at full volume. I leaned over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Rai..." I said. He just turned his head at me, and pulled one of his earbuds out. "If your hitting on me, I have a girlfriend, wench..." He said, about to plug in again. "Wait, thats what I wanted to talk to you about." I said. He stopped, and pulled his other earbud out. "Lemme guess...you saw me and Liana fighting this morning, and you and your pop-star friend want to know why we're still together..." He said, looking me right in the eyes. "Wow...how did-" I started, and he just shushed me. "I'm a Darkrai, my species lives off of people's hopes and dreams, so of course I know how to get into Pokemon's heads..." He said, spinning his earbuds. "So..." I said awkwardly, trying to lighten the tension. "You wanna tell me why you two are still together..?" I asked. He just gave a simple Hmpf, and then stuck his legs on top of his desk. "I do it because she loves being a submissive little slave..." He said,waving his finger around like a conductor. "What..?" I asked, a bit horrified, yet a bit intrigued. "So...you two don't hate each other..?" I asked, hoping to get the right answer. "No, we dont. We actually love eachother very much, much like you and your fiancé do..." He said, tapping his foot in the air. "Did you pull me out of my head too...?" I asked. "No, that ring on your finger..." He said, pointing to my left hand. I looked at it. "What about it..?" I asked. "I'm the one who made it..." He said, folding his arms. "What?" I asked, a bit bewildered that Raiden actually made my engagement ring. He just nodded. "Jewling is just something I do off to the side a bit, just a hobby, really." He said, pulling his feet off the desk, and facing towards me. "Wow...you're really good..." I said, admiring the ring. "Meh, not my best work, but it's pretty well-made." He said. "Anyways..." He said, standing up with his backpack. "I have to go to my next class, thanks for talking with me..." He said, walking off.

 **After school**

Me and Neyla had just gotten done with gym, and we were walking to our lockers with our gym clothes. "So how did it go with Liana..?" I asked. "Erm...It was...interesting..." She said, looking off into the distance. "She said she liked being his submissive sex slave..." She said, a bit weirded out. "Huh...that's exactly what Raiden said..." I explained, turning the combination lock on my locker. We both opened our lockers, and a piece of paper fell out of each. "What's this...?" Neyla said, reaching down and grabbing the paper. I picked mine up, and it said "Go behind the school after classes end". "Huh.." I said, looking over at Neyla's paper. It said the exact same thing. "So...should we go...or what...?" I asked. "I mean...what of this is something important...?" Neyla wondered. "Maybe we should..." I said, shoving the paper in my pocket. We walked to the alleyway behind the school, and looked around. "Hello..?" Neyla called. No one answered. "I guess whoever sent for us wussed out..." I said, turning around to leave. "Yeah, probably..." Said Neyla, also turning around. I then felt a cloth go over my mouth, and I smelled something super bitter. I then looked over at Neyla, who had the exact same cloth over her mouth. Then I blacked out.

 **Who knows how long later**

I woke up with a monstrous headache. I didn't remember what happened before I blacked out. I just remember a cloth going over my face and...Wait. I tried to sit up, and I noticed my hands were tied to a bed-frame. I then looked down, and noticed I was naked. What the Hell was going on?! I looked around, and noticed Neyla, also naked and strapped to the bed-frame, giving me a "Really?" look. "Maybe we should, huh?" She said, obviously a bit ticked off. "I...uhh..." I stuttered. Then, we saw the door on the other side of the door open, and we just sat straight up. "Who's there?!" I yelled. Then, we were surprised to see who it was who walked in. It was Liana, naked with a devilish grin on her face. "Well, well...so you got my note..." She said, leaning against the bed, rubbing her fingers along Neyla's feet. "Grrr... Lia! Why the heck are we here?!" Yelled Neyla, kicking Lia's hand away from her feet. "Oh...don't worry...I just wanna have a little fun.." She said, reaching up and rubbing both of our clits. "And besides..." She said, raising both of her fingers showing our juices all over them. "I think you're bodies agree with me..." She said, licking both of her fingers. "LIA! LET US GO!" I yelled, struggling as hard as I could. "Hmpf... Fine..." She said, pulling out a small pocket-knife, and cutting both me and Neyla free. "I just wanted to have a little bit of fin with you two..." She said, giving off a fake-pouty face. We both just stood up, and found our clothes on top of the dresser. We just grabbed them and started to walk out, when Lia suddenly stopped us. "You could always leave..If you don't want this back..." She said, holding up something. I turned around, and gasped in horror. It was my engagement ring. "Give that BACK you nasty whore!" I yelled, lunging at her. She pulled it away from my grasp. "You can have it back... IF you have some fun..." She said, waving my ring in my face. "Ugh, come on, Dee..." Moaned Neyla, trying to leave. I grabbed her by the arm. "Excuse us for thirty seconds..." I said, yanking neyla into the next room. "What's the big deal, It's just a stupid ring..." She said, obviously a bit annoyed. "I need to get that ring at all costs, you stupid pixie." I said, grabbing her by the neck, almost strangling her. "ACK...F-f-fine..." She gaged. I let go of her neck. We just went back inside. "Alright, fine...we'll do whatever you want..." Neyla said, very reluctantly. "Alright then.." Said Liana, tossing me my ring. She then locked the door, and pointed to the bed. Me and Neyla just went and sat on the bed. "Now..." She said, going into one of her drawers, pulling out two double dildos. "Stick this in your pussy, kitty cat..." Liana said, throwing the double dildo at me. I caught it, and just decided to go with it. I stuck the double dildo in my pussy, quivering as I did it. Liana then stuck the other one in in her pussy. "Get on all fours, girls..." She said, pointing at us, and making us get on all fours. She then walked over, and stuck the dildo that was in my pussy and drove it into Neyla's pussy. "GAH!" she screamed. "I want you two to hump each other.." She said, wiggling the dildo in our pussies. We just decided to listen to her, and I just thrusted back and forth, and Neyla did the same. After about two minutes of that, Lia came up and sat on my ass, and used the dildo in her pussy to thrust into Neyla's vagina. We all just kept thrusting at each other, and just kept going and going.

 **10 minutes later**

We had just been going at it for about ten minutes, and finally, Lia moaned out. "I'm about to...rgh...cum..." She said. Everybody just moaned out as loud as they could, and we all just blew our loads out onto the bed. "Pant...pant..." I was beat. I could barely move my legs. "Wow...girls...you're really good at this girls..." She moaned. We then heard a knock on the door. "Shh...don't...make...a sound..." Whispered Lia. She then went to her bedroom door, and opened it up. "Raiden! What are you doing here?" She asked. "Umm..." I heard Raiden said. "I'm more worried about why you're naked.." He said, I then saw him push Lia to the side, and looked in, and saw me and Neyla laying down naked. "What. The. Hell happened here?!" He turned around, yelling at Neyla. "I...uhh..." She stuttered. She then started crying. Me and Neyla then sat up, watching the whole scene unfold. "I'm tired of you saying I'm stuck up and boring...sniff...I just...want you to love me again...sniff..." She was bawling her guts out. Raiden The picked up Liana, and hugged her. "Liana...I will always love you..." He said, leaning in to give her a kiss. They then made out right in front of us. "We...are...gonna head out..." Neyla said, pulling me by the arm. They were still making out when we left. We put on our clothes as soon as we got out. "That was...interesting...to say the least..." I said, looking at Neyla. "Never...take me...to that alleyway...again..." Neyla said, glaring at me. "Sigh...alright..." I moaned as we walked out to the school to call up our families.

 _ **Alright, part seven is done. And for all you sick jerks who wanted a rape scene, I HOPE YOUR HAPPY NOW! :( ...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Part 8 of SFoaS. And I thought I should let everyone know, chapter 10 will be the season finale of SFoaS. But don't fret if you love this series, because SFoaS 2 will be coming pretty soon after chapter 10. This will also be the last lesbian chapter, and I'm using this to get over a cliff hanger from chapter three.**_

 **6 months later, at school.**

I was cleaning out my locker. It was June, so school was was getting close to an end, and I would be graduating from high school. It was hard to know that I wouldn't walk these halls again for a while, if ever again. I looked into my now empty locker, and noticed a picture had dropped. I went to pick it up. when I looked at it, I smiled. It was a picture of me and Drake the night he proposed to me. The wedding was next week, and I was ready. I was going to get married, and I couldn't have been more happy. I put the picture in my pocket carefully, and closed my locker. "I told you, you're not just supposed to treat me like an object!" I heard. I leaned down a little to see who it was. It was Liana and Raiden, yelling at each other, as usual. "Excuse ME?! You're the one who wanted to bang last night!" Raiden yelled. "Well, exCUSE me for trying to make you happy, asshole!" Liana yelled, slamming her newly-cleaned-out locker. "I don't even know what you're PISSED about!" Yelled Raiden, slamming his clean locker shut. "Bastard..." Muttered Liana. "Bitch..." Muttered Raiden. They both stormed off in opposite directions. They had gotten engaged the week before, following mine and Drake's example, and yet, they still yelled at each other like wailing Explouds. Some things just never change, I guess.

 **The end of the day**

I was heading out of the building, when someone grabbed by hips. They then picked me up and leaned me over, leaving my left leg on the ground. "Hey beautiful..." It was Drake. "Hey..." I said, blushing a little. He leaned in, and I leaned in too, and we met in the middle and kissed. He then stood me up, and we hugged each other. "Wedding's next week..." He said, pulling away from the hug. "I know...you nervous at all...?" I asked, tilting my head a little. "You bet..." He said, looking me in the eye with a bit of worry. I rubbed my hand across his cheek. "It'll be fine, Drake, nothing will happen..." I said, kissing him on the forehead. "Yeah, I don't know what I was worried about..." He said with a mareepish look on his face. He then ran his hand through my purple hair. "You're perfect..." he said, looking me lovingly in the eyes. we went in for another kiss, when we heard someone call for us. "Drake! Deelia!" We looked to our side, and we saw Raiden and Liana, linking arms. "Hey guys!" Said Liana, smiling a little. "Oh, hey guys..." Said Drake, pulling his hand out of my hair. "Did you hear?" Asked Raiden, looking at Drake. "No, I didn't..." Drake said. Liana then lifted up her left had, showing a diamond ring. "We're engaged too!" She said, smiling. "Oh, wow..." He said, looking over at Raiden. Raiden just gave him a sheepish look. "That's awesome!" Drake said, grabbing my shoulder. "We should probably get going now..." Drake said. "Alright, bye guys!" I said. Me and Drake then left the school and when into the parking lot. "How did you not know they were engaged..?" I asked, looking over at Drake. "Isn't Raiden like, you're best friend..?" I asked, hopping into the passenger seat of Drake's car. "I don't know...he usually tells me everything..." He said, buckling up his seat belt. "Anyways, what are we doing again...?" He asked, starting up the car. I then opened up my purse and pulled out a notebook and flipped a few pages in. "We have to go and reserve a banquet hall for the wedding, we can probably go and find one in the Hotel District, downtown." I read the notebook. I then closed the little pad of paper and put it back into my purse. "Alrighty then, let's go!" He said, pulling out of the parking lot.

 **Later, Downtown**

"Arceus dammit..." I moaned. We were driving through town, down main street. "They're ALL reserved?!" I griped. We couldn't find a single open hall for our wedding. "Now what..?" Asked Drake, eyes still on the road. I then looked out, and noticed a massive paparazzi group flashing their cameras at someone. "What the crap is going on over there..?" I pointed. Drake looked over. "Let's pull over and see what's going on..." Said Drake, parking next to a tree on the sidewalk. We then got out to see what the paparazzi where taking pictures of. I maneuvered my way to the front of the group to see what they were so exited about. "Go away! Can't a girl have some privacy?!" I heard. I knew that voice. I looked up and saw who it was. "Leave me alone! I just want to go for a walk!" Neyla. I jumped in front of the paparazzi and held my arms out, standing right in front of Neyla. "All right, move along!" I yelled, looking back at my best friend. "Deelia..?" She asked. I looked back at the paparazzi. "Hey, who the fuck are YOU?!" One of them yelled. "Move it! we're trying to get pictures!" Another one yelled. "Oh, YEAH?! Well, I'd move it, or you'll all be sorry!" I yelled. "Someone, get her!" One of the photographers yelled. I then just snapped. I held both of my hands out, and used Blizzard, blowing a massive amount of ice and snow at the group of crazed picture-takers. "Yikes! Let's get OUT of here!" One of them yelled, and then they all just bolted. I turned around to look at Neyla. "You okay..?" I asked, putting my hands on her shoulders. "I'm fine, but I don't think you're boyfriend is..." She said, pointing behind me. I turned around, and saw Drake was covered in snow. I walked over to him. "You alright?" I asked. "Yeah... *Shiver* Just...s-super..." He stuttered. He then fell backwards, passing out. "He'll be fine..." I said, looking back at Neyla. I then walked over to her. "What was THAT all about...?" I asked, looking at her. "Ugh...ever since I released my first solo song without my sisters, people have just gone CRAZY over me..." She explained. "Oh, yeah! I forgot you went solo recently..." I said, remembering that. "Yeah..." She said. "So what brings YOU downtown...?" She asked. "Ugh...don't remind me... me and Drake were trying to find a banquet hall for the wedding next week, and they're ALL reserved..." I groaned. "Hmm...that IS a predicament..." She said, thinking for a second. "I have an idea!" She yelled, snapping her fingers. "You can have it at Origin Manor!" She said, looking at me, smiling. "Wait, really?" I asked. Origin Manor? Was she serious. "Sure! I'll just ask my dad! I'm sure it's fine!" She said, hugging me. "Thanks, Ney..." I said.

 **An hour later, at Origin Manor**

"DADDY! I'M HOME!" Yelled Neyla as we walked into Origin Manor. Drake was still sniffling and shivering, and wearing my jacket I left in his car. "Sorry 'bout the blizzard..." I said, looking over at my fiance. "It's f-f-fine..." He said, sniffing again. We then got to the throne room. "Dad!" Yelled Neyla. We looked ahead of us, and saw Emperor Arceus at a table with...Lugia? Why was my uncle here? "Neyla! Sweetheart!" Said the Emperor, with a massive booming voice. He then knelled down and hugged his daughter. He then looked up. "And who are these two..?" He asked. Lugia then looked over, and saw me. "Deelia..?" He asked. Arceus then looked over to him. "You know these two..?" Arceus asked. "Yes...she's my niece, and that's her fiance..." He said, looking back at the Emperor. "I see..." Emperor Arceus said, looking down at his daughter. "Why are these two here, Neyliana?" He asked. "Daaaad..." She grumbled a little. "Not my full name, please..." She muttered. "Sorry...but, you didn't answer my question..." He asked, looking down at his daughter again. "Umm, these to couldn't find a place to have their wedding...so..." She twiddled her foot a little. "Would you mind letting them have it here...?" She asked. Arceus chuckled a little, and then looked at me and Drake. "Why not, any friend of Neyliana's are a friend of mine..." He said, looking down at his daughter again. She then hugged her father. "Thank you, daddy!" She said. I then walked over to my uncle. "Lugia..? what are you doing here anyways..?" I asked. He looked over at me. "I'm here on official business with the emperor, nothing of you're concern..." He said, looking over at Arceus. "Oh, alright then." I said, walking over to the emperor. I then bowed in respect. "Thank you, sir..." I said, trying to be as respectful as I could. "No, no, no thanks is required..." He said, waving his hand. He then looked over at drake, who he noticed was still wet and sopping. "What happened to Drake...?" He asked, looking down at me. I had forgotten he knew Drake, as his parents were the head guards. "Erm...When I saved your daughter from the paparazzi...I may have misfired my Blizzard..." I said, looking over at my shivering fiance. "Well then..." He clapped his hands twice. "Bucksworth!" He yelled. The Pangoro then ran into the room. "Yes, you're highness?" Bucksworth said, bowing a little. "Take this young man to the sauna." The emperor said, looking over at Drake. "At once, you're highness..." Said Bucksworth, taking Drake by the shoulder and walking him to the main hallway. "Hey, Dee..?" I heard. I turned around, and I saw Neyla. "Come with me..." She said, pulling me by the hand. "We're going out for a little while, dad!" She said, tugging me out of the throne room. We walked for a little while, and we eventually got to a familiar door. "Remember this place?" She said, opening the door, and I saw the beautiful guest room again. "Yeah..?" I asked. This was the room where me and Neyla had sex for the first time. "Why are we here...?" I asked. She then grabbed me and pulled me in. "Maybe we should do it again...?" She said. She then leaned in and kissed me. Well, here we go again I guess...

 **20 minutes later.**

We were grinding our pussies together, just as we had 7 months ago. "Rgh...I'm...gonna...cum..." Moaned Neyla, panting like a dog. "Me to...I'm...cumming..." I groaned. We then blasted our juices all over each other, moaning like bitches. "Pant...pant...That...was one of...pant...our better screws..." I said, high on hormones. "Yeah...pant...you've gotten better..." Said Neyla, rubbing her clit. "Yeah, it was interesting to watch..." We heard. We shot our heads up, and looked around, seeing on one. "Over here, you horny mutts!" We heard. We then looked over at the bed. Jade was sitting there, filing her nails like they day I met her. "JADE!" Yelled Neyla, standing up and stomping towards her sister. "What in the FUCK are you doing here?!" She yelled, getting ready to sock her sister. "Hmpf, watching you screw with you little "Girlfriend"." Jade said, a smug look on her face. "Grrr...wait until I tell dad..." Said Neyla going to the door. "That you were fucking with his ambassador's niece...?" Jade said, crossing her legs. Neyla stopped. "You filthy slut...you wouldn't..." Neyla said through her teeth, letting go of the door handle. "Oh, I would. After you abandoned me and Alice, why wouldn't I?" Jade said, folding her arms. "What do you want...?" Neyla said, turning around to face her sister. "Hmpf...well..." She said, uncrossing her arms and legs. "I want to join in on your little "session". You're not the only lesbian in this house, you know..." She said, pulling off her shirt. Neyla just sat and thought for a second. She then looked over at me. "Deelia...?" She asked. "What do you think...?" I was a bit torn. I wasn't sure I liked Jade too much, but she would squeal on us if we didn't listen to her. "Fine." I said, folding my arms. "But only if you promise to keep quiet." "Cross my heart..." She said, doing the "Cross My Heart" gesture. She then pulled off her skirt and panties, then unclasped her bra, showing her naked body for both of us. Damn, for a diva, she had a nice body. She then got on the bed with me and lied down. "Well, what are you waiting for?!" She yelled, spreading her pussy lips. "Suck me dry!" She said,and then looked over at Neyla. "And you! suck her dry!" She yelled. Neyla then came over and laid down. We then got into a triangle, and we started to eat out each other's pussies. And good Arceus, her womanhood tasted good. I stuck my tongue in deeper, causing her to gasp. She then shoved her tongue deep into Neyla's pussy, which made her push her tongue deeper into mine. I gasped as well. We just kept eating each other out. eventually, we all just had an orgasm, and we all blew our love juice into each other's mouths. Afterwords, we just kept finding new ways wo eat eachoter out, like me on top of Neyla's mouth, with Jade on top of Neyla's pussy, while me and Jade made out. This just kept going on for hours. Eventually, we all just laid on the bed, all tuckered out from the amazing sex we just had. "Wow...that was...intense..." I said, panting. Neyla then looked over at Jade. "Promise you wont tell dad..?" She asked, folding her arms. "Promise..." Said Jade. We then all just laughed. I then got out of the bed, and got my clothes on. This was going to be one heck of a week.


	9. Chapter 9

_**EPart 9 of SFoaS. This WILL be the last sex scene, as I want to wrap things up next chapter and set the scene for SFoaS 2. Also, I was too busy last week, so I wasn't able to write this, so it was written by my good friend ZYXA12-ReBornX7, thanks dude! Anyways, Hope you all Enjoy! :)**_

 **1 week later, 20 minutes before the wedding.**

I could not believe it. I'm actually getting married~! Neyla and I were in her room so I could dress into my wedding gown. I've gotta say, Neyla was in awe of my wedding gown which was white and had a few blue sparkles. "Wow...! You look so beautiful~!" She chimed. "Thanks... I really do..." I said with a few tears in shedding in my eyes, which Neyla noticed. "Hey, Dee. You kinda seem... Sad?" I was in some panic. "Well, it's just that... I've never knew my real parents and yet I'm about to become a parent myself! And what if I might be a bad wife and maybe mother? What if I screw up having my very own family?!" Neyla doesn't seem worried for ime but embraced me. "Deelia... You're not gonna be a bad bride or anything like that. Drake loves you and you do for him too. Just relax and go be a family." With that she kissed me on the cheek, I guess she's saving my lips for Drake's kiss. "Aw, thanks Neyla. You're always a good friend." "You're welcome~" Suddenly, Amber and Liana came in. "Dee! What're you doing!?" "Get your butt in gear! Your wedding is gonna start soon!" With that, we hurried off to the care for me to get to Drake who happens to be in the Origin Manor throne room.

 **10 minutes later.**

Here I am, in the throne room. And there's Drake, standing by the throne, with Emperor Arceus as our minister... I gotta say, Drake looks good wearing a tuxedo~ Especially when it's our wedding~! I could see everyone in the massive room. All my friends, families, the manor staff, etc. Shay was obviously the flower girl being the one with the flowers attatched to her body, Liana was my best woman since Raiden was Drake's best man. I finally reached to him and he really loves my outfit. "Oh, man... You're real pretty~..." He whispered to me. It wasn't a sarcastic joke as I smiled. "Thanks..." But of course... "Why couldn't you set up our wedding sooner...?!" "You never even asked me when." "You never asked ME...!" As usual, Raiden and Liana have their usual arguments even in the wedding before keeping quiet when the emporer stood up. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the blissful union of Deelia and Drake. Do both of you accept each other as your lawfully-wedded?" "We do~" We both said. "Very well, then... If there's any reason that these two are forbidden in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace..." As soon as Arceus finished, Jordan stood up in his blue suit and yelled "OBJECTION!" Everyone just turned and stared at him, while he pointed at Arceus. "Why do you object, Mr. Ash?" asked Arceus. "Because...Because my sister is stupid!" He yelled. Everyone just stared at him. Arceus looked the most weirded out. "Erm... any OTHER objections...?" He asked. Alice, Jade, and Seth all raised their hands. "Any REAL objections...?" Asked Arceus. The three just lowered their hands slowly in embarassment. "Well, then you may now kiss the bride." And we did and everyone cheered for us being together forever, at last~! And now, for our wedding dance, we were really great in formal daincing. And during the parent-dance, Drake danced with his mother, and I did much the same with my mother, as my father wasn't present. It was soothing for us. And after that, Drake surprised me by carrying bridally~ Everyone were throwing confetti and flowers as we left. And before we left in the wedding car, I threw the bouquet in the air for any bridesmaid to catch. What we didn't expect is Liana to rush through and flail her arms in front of the crowd to try and get the bouquet for herself. But~...! She wasn't so lucky as the bouquet was hit and recklessly thrown to Neyla instead, which made her very happy. "Well, ain't you the sly flower picker~!" Rai mocked. "Oh, shut up, asshole!" Lia snapped back and forcefully kissed him which in turn he kissed her back. We shrugged and go to our new apartment.

 **2 hours later, In Deelia and Drake's new apartment**

Our apartment looks bigger than my own house, but I new that wasn't true, as my mother's tower was 20 stories highl. It looks really awesome~! "Well, looks like we better get our new home ready." That's my new husband's plan but I have a better plan~ "Hold on, hun~! Our bed's already ready~" Drake seems okay with it. "Well, I guess a quick sex will be great!" We then went to our bed and stripped in front of each other. I showed off my sexy body before lying on our new double bed. He got on top of me and we kissed, rubbing each other's bodies with our hands, I moaned louder than him though. As we pulled back, Drake licked my neck and then to my breasts and nipples. I then turned around to show my ass near him for his member to fuck me from behind, doggy style. I was leaking so much, and the pleasure was incredible. We went on and on until he came, his seed flowing inside of me and my fluids flowing around my legs. I then lied on my back so Drake can enter in me. I was in Cloud 9 as he thrusted in and out so fast~! We were so close to our climax until we couldn't take it anymore! "Aahh~! Drake~! I've something to tell you~...!" "Yeah, Dee~?!" Well, time for the truth. "I.. I... I didn't take my protection pills!" With that we both came with his seed filling inside of me and my cum splashing out~! "W-WHAT!? Oh... Shit...!" He realized that he had just impregnated me. "Deelia! Why didn't you take your pills?!" he yelled, his member still inside me. I reassured him. "It's cool, dear~ this is what I'm sure you wanted too, just like me... and besides, we'll be great parents~..." Kissing him too. He smiled when we pulled back. "Yeah... maybe you're right..." He said. We then went to the shower with Drake coming to 'help' me wash my bod~!

 **The next day...**

I was holding a pregnancy test, sitting on the toilet. I noticed something amazing...! It showed a 'plus' sign~! It's positive! I'm pregnant~! I'M GONNA BE A MOTHER~! "DRAKE~!" He heard me and came to me. "Yeah, Deelia~!? Are you... Are we gonna be...?" I nodded and then embraced him, saying, "I'm pregnant..."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Whelp...here we go... the final part of SFoaS. I'm honestly a bit nervous, writing this last chapter. For all of you who stuck with me to the end...thanks. I really hope you all enjoyed this wonderful series, and if you have, show me AND this series some love. Favorite me or this story if you have enjoyed this wonderful adventure as much as I have. And don't worry. This will NOT be the last time we see Deelia, Drake, and all these other wonderful characters. SFoaS 2 will be coming out VERY soon, with a new name (which will be announced at the end of this chapter). Well...here goes nothing...**_

 **1 month later**

I woke up, looking to my side. Drake wasn't there. He must have gone training with his family. I sat up and looked down at my stomach. It was a bit inflated. I still couldn't get over the fact that I was pregnant. I was going to be a mother. I just remembered how my mother raised me and my brothers, even though we weren't her children. I just rubbed my stomach, hoping the baby would come out healthy. I then felt my stomach rumble, so I sat up, and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. I was starving.

 **That night**

It was dinnertime. We were having my favorite food. Pasta with spicy sauce and bacon strip slices. Or, that's what DRAKE was having. I was just having plain old butter-and-cheese noodles. I just twiddled my fork in my bowl, and stared longingly at Drake's dish, hoping to get even a tiny taste. Drake noticed me staring at his bowl, and he looked up. "What?" He said, his mouth still full. He then swallowed, and looked down, noticing what I was staring at. He then looked up at me, and frowned a little. "Deelia, you KNOW you can't eat meat or anything spicy. It's bad for the baby." He said, putting another fork-full of food in his mouth. I just sighed. "I know, I know...It's just..." I started, still twisting my fork in my bowl. "I want to eat something good...but..." I began, pulling up my fork, along with about 3 noodles. "The food I've been eating these past month or so is just...so...bland..." I said, sticking the noodles in my mouth. Ugh, tasted like paper. "Look, Dee, just pull through, alright. It'll be all right." He said finishing the last of his food. I just sat there and kept chowing down on my dinner. This was going to be a looooooooong eight more months...

 **2 months later**

I was sitting on the couch, re-watching my favorite anime again, Sky by Day, Land by Night. I just sat there. I eventually got bored, and paused the show. I stood up to stretch, but as my arms got above my head, my womb just killed. I sat down, clenching my now-larger stomach. "Draaaaaake..." I whined out. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs (Our apartment was a two-floored small penthouse). Drake then walked into the living room. "What's wrong, Deelia..?" He asked, rushing in. "Ngh...my stomach HUUUURTS!" I yelled, clenching my pregnant belly. Drake didn't seem phased. He walked over, sat next to me, and started to massage my stomach. "How does that feel?" He asked, looking me in the eye. In all honesty... "It's...Helping a lot..." I said. Holy hell, where did he learn this? "Better?" Drake asked, lifting his hand. I nodded. He then lifted his hand off, and stood me up. "Let's go for a walk..." He said, walking us both out of the building. We then walked in the apartment complex garden. I held my hand on my stomach. "What do you think it's gonna be...?" I asked. I looked over at Drake. "Huh?" He asked. "The baby..." I said rubbing my stomach. "What do you think it'll be?" I asked. Drake pondered for a minute, an then looked over. "A boy. And I don't really care if it's a Keldeo or a Suicune..." He said, throwing his arm around my shoulder. "I don't care what it is, to be honest, I just care if we're happy." I said, smiling at him. "You know what, me too, I don't care either..." He said. We then leaned in and kissed each other.

 **3 months later**

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!* It was our front door, "I got it!" I yelled, going to the door. Today was my baby shower, and all of my friends were there, except for two people, and Drake, as he was off training with his family. I opened up the door, and it was Raiden and Liana, soaked from the rain outside. "So sorry we're late..." Said Liana, walking in with Raiden. "We would have been earlier if SOMEONE wasn't a complete dumb-ass with directions!" said Liana, glancing over at Raiden. "What the fuck are you TALKING about?! You were the the one who was driving!" Yelled Raiden. The eventually just began arguing as loud as they could. I just decided to leave them be, and walked over to the living room. "Who was it..?" Asked Diana. "Just a couple friends you never met..." I said, sitting down in my chair. "Judging by the yells of bloody murder in the doorway, I think I know who it is..." remarked Neyla, messing with her hair. "Girls! It's present time!" Sung Shay, trying to lighten the mood. As she stood up, we noticed Shay's enlarged stomach. Shay had gotten married a few months before me and Drake, so she was pregnant as well. Everyone just grabbed their presents and gave them to me. Diana got me tons of baby clothes, Tia got me a lot of baby books, Shay got me lots of baby toys, Neyla gave me a disc of lullabies she composed and sung herself, and Kate got me tons upon tons of diapers. "Wow, thanks guys!" I chimed, smiling at all of them. I then heard the living room door open. I looked over, and saw that it was Raiden and Liana. They sat down next to Shay, and looked at all the presents I got. "Erm... we didn't get you anything...Deelia..." Said Raiden sheepishly. "lemme guess, is it because Liana did something stupid?" I asked, folding my arms. "For once, no, it's not" He said, earning himself a stomp of the foot from his wife. "It's because...we were at the ultrasound place..." Raiden said. "Wait...Liana..?" I asked. Liana then put her hand on her stomach. "I'm pregnant..." She said. I just smiled. "That's great! Congratulations!" I said. Liana just smiled. "Alrighty! Who wants to play some baby shower games!" I said, clapping my hands and standing up. Every girl stood up and shrieked in excitement. Raiden just looked horrified. But just before we started, Shay clenched her stomach, and sat down. Everyone looked over at her. "Shay? You alright?" Diana asked. I then looked down, and saw her jeansnwere soaked between her legs. "Shay!?" I yelled, running to her, She looked up. "Get me to the hospital...now..." She said, gasping in pain. Me and Melody picked her up, and rushed her out the door and down the hallway.

 **3 months later**

I woke up in the middle of the night to a stinging pain. I just sat up, looking for what it was. I couldn't find anything, so I was about to lay back down. I then felt it again, coming from my womb. It killed like no other pain. I leaned over and shook Drake. "Drake..." I whispered. "I don't wanna go to school today..." He muttered, covering his shoulder with the sheets and facing away from me. I felt the stinging in my womb again, so I socked him right in the shoulder, waking him up immediately. "Ngh...Deelia..? What's wrong..?" He moaned, still half asleep. "Drake, my stomach...it HUUUUURTS!" I groaned. "Did you eat something funky..?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. I felt the sting of pain again. Drake...ngh...the baby...its..." I started. Drake's eyes shot open, and he sat up immediately. "oh, SHIT!" He yelled, putting his shoes on. He then ran to my side of the bed and picked me up bridal style, and ran us over to the elevator.

 **20 minutes later, in Drake's car**

I was moaning and shrieking in pain. "Hurry Drake, it HURTS!" I yelled, shrieking as loud as my lungs allowed. "I'm hurrying!" He yelled, flooring the gas pedal. After about five minutes of driving, we heard a police siren. "Oh, fuck me sideways,.." Groaned Drake. He then pulled over, and after about a minute, an Arcanine in a police uniform leaned in Drake's window. "What's the rush?" He asked, pulling out his ticket book. "Please, officer, I don't have time for this.." said Drake, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. "My wife...She's..." I then screamed. My waters broke. All the baby fluid in my womb just leaked out, and soaked Drake's back seat. The officer looked back, and saw me panting and screaming. "Holy shit! Why didn't you just SAY so?!" He said, closing his ticket book. "I'll drive next to you so other cops don't pull you over." He said, running back to his car. "Thank you Sir." Yelled Drake, starting up the car again. We drove for about another fifteen minutes, and we finally got to the hospital. We parked, and drake grabbed me by the arm. "Thanks a ton officer!" He yelled. The cop just saluted to us. Drake pulled me in by my armto the lobby. I was in so much pain, I could barely stand. We got to the front desk, where a blissey nurse was sitting at the counter. "What seems to be the problem..?" She asked. Please, ma'am, My wife, she's having contractions..." Said Drake, looking back at me. I still had baby fluid running down my legs, staining my pajama pants. "Ahh, I see..." She said. She stood up and grabbed a fold-up wheelchair, and sat me down in it. She then started pushing me to the mother's ward.

 **In the Mother's Ward, an hour later**

"Push, Deelia!" Yelled Drake. "I'm PUSHING!" I yelled. I was in the second-worst pain I had ever been in, after cracking my femur bone when I wad fourteen. "Deelia, hold my hand." He said. I grabbed his hand and clutched as hard as I could. I saw Drake clutch the hand I was grabbing. "I can see a head!" Said the Mightyena doctor. I pushed with all my might. "It's ok, Deelia! Almost there!" yelled Drake. "Got it!" Yelled the doctor. I felt something being pulled out of my womb, and it killed. But after that, the pain subsided finally. I panted in relief. I heard a tiny little cry. I opened up my eyes to see the doctor patting a newborn Suicune on the back. "It's a girl..." He said, handing Drake the newborn kitten. "Hang on..." Said Drake, looking intently at his newborn daughter. "Her color is a bit...off..." Questioned Drake. I looked over, and noticed what he was talking about. The newborn's fur was paler than mine, and her hair had a more bluish tint to it. "Ahh...you two are a lucky couple..." Said the doctor, sitting on his rolly-chair. "You just gave birth to a SHINY Pokemon..." He said. "Only one or two shiny Pokemon are born a year. You two are very lucky." He said. I looked up at Drake, and reached both my arms out. "Can I...hold her..?" I asked, my voice extremely weak. Drake brought the newborn over, and put her in my arms. She was still crying while in my arms. I just held her for about five minutes, and then the doctor took her out of my arms. "Wait...what are you doing..?" I asked, reaching out for my newborn daughter. "Don't worry, miss Justice. I'm just taking her to be examined, to make sure she's healthy." The doctor said. He then left with our newborn daughter. "Drake..." I moaned, looking over at my husband. He looked over at me. "Yeah..? What is it, honey..?" He asked. "What...ngh...should we...name the...baby?" I asked, still a little bit weak. "Sweetheart...now's not the time to talk about that...you need t rest..." He said, pulling the covers over my shoulders. "Ngh...but, Drake..." I whined. "Go to sleep, Deelia, it will help you to sleep..." Said Drake. I eventually just gave up and closed my eyes.

 **The next day**

I was sitting in my hospital cot, reading a graphic novel that Shay had written. I was wearing my glasses, which I actually REALLY needed. I just haven't worn them since I was thirteen, when my mom bought me contacts. But I really needed them since I had left my contacts back at the apartment, and since Drake was off with his family today, I thought I would read, just to keep myself busy. While I was reading, I looked over at the crib that Melody had given me. I had decided to name our daughter Hayden. I just loved the name, and I new she would too. I just watched her sleep for about five minutes. Then I heard the jiggling of the doorknob. I perked my head up and heard the door open. "Deelia...?" I heard. Shit. I grabbed my glasses and hid them under my pillow. "Drake? I thought you were at home with your parents and uncle...?" I said, still holding my glasses under my pillow. "The let me off early, so I could spend the day here with you..." He said, sitting in the chair next to my bed. "Oh...that's...great..." I said through my teeth, clutching my glasses. "You okay...?" Asked Drake. He then saw that I was hiding something under my pillow. "Deelia? What are you hiding..?" He asked. I panicked. "Heh...heh...nothing...just...erm...my drugs...that's all..." I said, giving the most innocent smile I could. Drake then looked over and saw my pain medication sitting on my bedside table. "Uh huh..." He said. He then looked at me intently. "Deelia... what are you hiding...?" He asked standing up and kneeling next to my bed. "N-nothing..." I said, clutching my glasses harder under my pillow. Drake then grabbed my arm and pulled it from under my pillow, revealing my glasses, tightly grasped in my hands. I blushed in major embarrassment. "Sigh...fine...I have to wear glasses..." I said, not making eye-contact with Drake. He just stared at me. "I thought if you found out...you wouldn't think I'm beautiful anymore..." I said, looking away from him. He just pulled the glasses out of my hand and put them on my face. I looked up at him. "Deelia...I will always love you...no matter how beautiful or terrible you look..." He said, running his hand through my purple bangs. "And besides, you still look stunning with them on..." He said. I just adjusted my glasses a little. "Really...?" I asked. He just nodded. "You are the most amazing girl I have ever met. I'm not just going to let something silly like glasses get in the middle of our relationship..." He said, pulling my head in, and I just let him. We then kissed for a little bit, and he pulled back. "I love you..." He said, smiling at me. "I love you too..." I said. We smiled at each other, and then we heard the door open up. "Hello..?" I looked over at the door. I saw Neyla peaking in. She then just let herself in. "Hey, how're you doing...?" She asked, sitting down in the chair drake was sitting in minutes ago. "Fine, I guess..." I said. I nudged my glasses a little. "Wait, Deelia..? When did you start wearing glasses..?" She asked. "Erm..." I nudged them a little. "You know what, never mind..." She said, looking around. She then looked over at the crib. "Ooh, is that your new baby?" She asked. She ran over to the crib, and looked in. "Aww...she's so cuuuuute!" She yelled. All the sudden, Hayden woke up, and she started crying. "Oh Arceus, I'm so sorry..." She said. Drake just went over and picked up Hayden, and he brought her over to me. "It's fine, Neyla, I think she's just hungry." I said. I then pulled my hospital gown down past my chest, and I started breast-feeding Hayden. "Wow...I guess she was hungry..." Said Neyla. I then heard another knock on the door. Drake then went over to the door and opened it up. He then let whoever was at the door in. It was Raiden and Liana. "Hey Deelia..." Said Raiden, smiling at me. I looked over at Liana, who who was obviously pregnant by this point. "Hmpf...I cant believe I had to miss my yoga class for this..." She grumbled. She's either hit the mood swings phase of her pregnancy, or she was just being plain old Liana. "Liana, we're here to see Deelia and Hayden, be nice please..." Groaned Raiden. Liana just stomped her foot and stormed over to the window and sat in the window sill. "Ugh...sorry about that..." Raiden said, sitting on the counter in the room. "It's fine, Rai." Said Drake. I heard Hayden yawn, and I looked down. She had fallen asleep in my arms. "Sigh..." I pulled up my gown to my shoulder, cradling Hayden in my arms. I then noticed Raiden, staring dumbstruck at Hayden. "Umm...everything alright, Raiden...?" I asked. He just stood up. "She's...she's shiny..." He said, getting closer to us. I just held Hayden as close as I could. "Yeah..?" I asked, stroking Hayden's indigo hair. "They only happen once or twice a year...you are crazy lucky, you know..." Raiden said. "Yeah, the doctor told us..." Said Drake, playing something on his phone. "Yeah, I thought she was a bit strange..." Said Neyla, approaching the bed. Hayden then started crying, due to every one around. "Alright, back off! You're all crowding her!" I yelled, pulling Hayden closer to me. Everyone just backed away from the bed, and Hayden stopped crying. I just looked down at her. "Don't worry, sweet-pea...mommy won't let anyone hurt you..." I said, snuggling with my daughter.

 **1 week later**

Drake was pushing me out of the hospital in a wheelchair, as I held Hayden close to me. "So, Hayden is finally going to see her new home..." I said, looking down at my little kitten. "Yeah, she is..." Said Drake, pushing the wheelchair. I then heard someone call my name. "Deelia!" I looked to my side, and I saw Kate and Amber running to us. They reached us, and they were panting like crazy. "Sorry...pant...we weren't able to visit...hah...during you hospital stay..." Wheezed Kate. "Yeah...we were...wheeze...busy with work..." Coughed Amber. "What do you mean...?" I asked, still holding Hayden close to me. Amber and Kate just nodded at each other. "We just opened up a new restaurant together!" Chimed Kate, showing us a picture of it on her phone. It looked like a 70's style diner, with the red-and-white color scheme and everything. "Oh...wow..." I said, looking at the picture. Amber just nodded. "You remember when we were kids, we went to that diner that closed down a month ago...?" She asked. "Yeah..?" I asked. Such a shame that place closed down. "Well, we bought the building, so we can keep it's legacy going!" Said Kate, really happy with herself. "Oh...wow..." I said. "Well...congratulations you two!" I said, smiling at them. "Thanks, and you too..." Said Amber. Kate then knelled down to get a better look at Hayden. "Hi! I'm you're aunt!" She said. Hayden just stared at her with that dumb baby look. Kate just smiled. I laid Hayden down to help her to go to sleep. "She's tired, Kate..." I said, rocking Hayden back and forth. "Oh...erm...right..." She said, standing up. "Anyways..." Said Drake, grabbing the wheelchair again. "We better get going, I'm having a carpenters group come in to do Hayden's room, so we have to be there..." He said, pushing me towards our car. "Alright then, bye guys!" I said. Amber and Kate just waved, smiling at us. I can already tell we are going to have an amazing time together as a family.

 _ **And, that's it. Done. This series has been amazing to write, and It has been amazing seeing the amazing support this story has received. By the time I'm writing this. SFoaS has reached 1,600 views. That's crazy. I cant believe 1,600 people took time out of their day to read this. Thank you to all my loyal viewers, and rest assured, Sexual Frustrations of a Shiny Suicune will be here soon. I thank you all one last time, and I bid you adieu.**_

 _ **Also, fun fact: I wrote the entirety of this chapter on my "The New 3DS". pretty sweet, huh?**_


End file.
